Defiance
by gonewriting
Summary: When Mario is possessed by an unknown force and turns against all he loves, it is up to Luigi and a small wolf friend to help restore peace.
1. The Plane Ride

A/N: For anyone who's read my profile, this is the story that is based on a type of candy from Mario Party 8. And yes, it is the vampire candy. I get inspired by weird things. I made up the Fang Kingdom, which is basically a kingdom of wolves. I'll try and keep up with both this story and my other one, but like many others, I blame brawl for any lag in updates.

This hasn't been revised yet, and it's pretty drafty, so it's lacking some elements. Read and review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Found any place yet?" Mario asked, swiveling around in his chair and looking at Luigi's computer screen. Luigi shook his head.

"Well," Luigi said, "I _did _find a great deal in the Fang and Waffle Kingdom. Which would you rather do? Get fat on food or die from a wolf attack?"

"Luigi…stop being so negative. The Fang Kingdom actually sounds nice. And wolves don't attack people. I've heard they're rather friendly in the Fang Kingdom. And the Waffle Kingdom sounds good too. You saved Princess Éclair from there, didn't you?"

Luigi contemplated pulling his hat over his eyes. He and his brother had wanted to go on vacation for a long time, ever since the whole ordeal with Bowser in space, but after a week of looking, they couldn't manage to find any place to go, so now they sat researching in the Toad Town Library. Luigi was feeling a little wary about going on vacation, since something bad always seemed to happen to them when they wanted to lay low. All he wanted to do was relax in his mansion and maybe have a nice hot cup of tea…

"Luigi!" Mario said. "Are you going to listen to me, or are we going to have to leave?"

Luigi closed the browser on his computer and picked up his book bag. "I'm going to look at the fiction section, find something for our trip, if we go on one." He got out of his chair and walked away, so Mario turned back to his own computer and looked again at the Fang Kingdom. It was one of the places neither Mario nor Luigi had gone to, so Mario went to the travel website that Luigi had gone to, and booked the vacation to the Fang Kingdom.

Mario smiled as the travel information printed. "Well, that takes care of that." He grabbed the sheets and ran off to find Luigi, who was looking at a book in the fiction section. Mario placed the papers on the book Luigi was reading and said, "Our plane leaves tomorrow. We better get home and start packing."

Luigi picked up the papers and then glared at his brother. "Fang Kingdom, really?" He sighed, and closed the book, giving the papers back to Mario. "Fine, I get the window seat on the plane, and if a wolf attacks us, then I'm blaming you."

"Fine by me. Are you getting that book?"

Luigi nodded. "It's about the apocalypse. I've always wanted a read book like this so that just in case the world does end, I'll know what to do."

Luigi checked out the book, and the Mario brothers headed back to their shared house and began packing.

* * *

The next morning, Mario woke Luigi up at five in the morning. "Sorry, bro," Mario said as he shook Luigi awake. "I forgot to tell you our flight leaves at six."

Luigi dimly opened his eyes to see Mario walk into the bathroom. He sat up and yawned. "It's so early," he complained, and then walked over and pulled on his clothes, packing his pajamas in his green suitcase. He looked at the bathroom door. Mario was still in there, taking his time, no doubt, so Luigi ran over to his bed and pulled out his trusty Poltergust from under his bed, shoving it in his suitcase and zipping it up moments before the bathroom door opened.

"Got everything?" Mario asked, carrying shampoo bottles and an overnight bag. Luigi nodded, and so the Mario brothers grabbed breakfast to go, and caught a shuttle straight to the Mushroom Kingdom airport.

Luigi saw his first wolf at the airport while they were waiting for the plane. A gray-colored wolf with thin glasses was sitting in the chair across from him, reading a newspaper with his legs crossed. Luigi swallowed and then tried to read his book.

"Luigi, he's not going to eat you," Mario said. "Just relax, okay?"

"Yeah, easy for you to say, Mr. Brave. What would a wolf be doing in the Mushroom Kingdom anyways?"

"What would a human be doing in the Fang Kingdom? He's probably just here on vacation or business."

"Yeah, what 'business' would that be? Hurting innocent…"

"Luigi! Read your book. It'll take your mind off things."

As Luigi tried to concentrate on the words in front of him, Mario noticed a small plane pull up to the gate. A female toad announced over the intercom: "Flight 1642 non-stop to Fang Kingdom is now boarding." Mario and Luigi gathered their carry-on bags and then walked over to the gate, Luigi bumping into the wolf on the way there. Mario continued to walk as Luigi apologized.

"Oh, I… I'm so sorry. Really, I'm sorry. Did you drop anything?" Luigi asked shakily as he scratched his neck nervously.

"It's my fault," the wolf said. "I'm fine." He gathered his things and brushed past Luigi, giving him the chills. Mario waited for Luigi as the wolf boarded the plane.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked Luigi. "You seem shaky."

"I'm fine… for now," Luigi said. "That wolf is going to eat me on the plane, I just know it. He's going to jump over your seat and tear my head off."

Mario grabbed Luigi's arm and pulled him through the gate. "You take things way too seriously. This is a vacation; you're going to be fine. And if he does try to eat you, then I won't let him."

After Mario and Luigi had boarded the plane, and Luigi had realized that he was sitting in front of the wolf he'd bumped into earlier, a brown she-wolf and her son ran onto the plane just as the plane was about to take off.

"I told you we would be late," she said, sitting across from Mario and Luigi, the mother next to the window and the wolf cub on the aisle seat.

The child had a yellow helmet with neon green straps on his head, and once he sat down, he adjusted it. "But I needed my helmet," he said, one tiny bottom fang sticking out of his mouth. "I didn't want to leave it here."

The mother sighed and the plane pulled away from the gate.

"Mario," Luigi whispered to his brother. "That wolf is right behind me!" Mario gave him a look and closed his eyes. "Wolves have good hearing," Mario whispered back, and this time Luigi grabbed his book again and tried to read.

"Whatcha reading?" a voice asked. Luigi looked over to see the little wolf cub, with his bottom fang still poking out, leaning over his armrest, trying to get a glimpse past Mario and at Luigi's book.

Mario opened his eyes to a slit to look at Luigi as he answered. "It's called _The Road_. It's about the end of the world."

"Cool! I can't read very good. Is it good?"

Luigi nodded. "I haven't gotten very far, but so far it's pretty good—"

The little wolf cut him off. "What's your name? Mine's Timber." Timber's mother kept a close eye on her son as he talked to Luigi, her eyes peering over the edge of her magazine.

"Luigi, and this is my brother Mario. We're going on vacation to the Fang Kingdom." Mario opened his eyes and sat upright as the plane drew closer to the runway.

"Are you going to Claw City?" Timber asked, his tail eagerly wagging. "That's where I live."

"Timber," his mother whispered in Timber's ear, and then whispered more that neither brother could hear. Timber turned back to them, "Sorry, my mom says I can't talk to you anymore."

Timber's mother grabbed her child's arm and pulled him close, whispering more in his ear, while Luigi suddenly found himself in an awkward situation.

The wolf behind him however, was busy at work on his laptop, typing away and looking suspiciously as the Mario bros.

* * *

"I have tried everything," Bowser yelled, slamming his fist against a wall. He turned to face his loyal magikoopa, Kamek. "Why hasn't anything worked! Those stupid plumbers get away with _everything_! Call up some people, I want to know anyone else who wants these two taken care of."

"There's no need to do that, my lord," Kamek said. "We just had a call from an old grudge of Luigi's. He wants both Mario and Luigi to suffer, better yet, he has a plan that will work."

Bowser grabbed Kamek by his robes and growled, "Who?"

"King Boo!" Kamek exclaimed, and Bowser let go of him. "He says he knows a way to get revenge on them. Not to destroy them, but to make them suffer for the rest of their lives. And a bonus, my lord! All of the Kingdoms, and I mean all, under your command. You, as a lord of all."

Bowser was already smiling. "Well, then, what are you waiting for, I want King Boo here now!"

"As you wish, your awfulness." Kamek then flew out on his broomstick, and within just a few minutes, King Boo materialized in front of Bowser.

"Lord Bowser!" King Boo greeted Bowser. "I gather you've heard my plan from Kamek."

"Not in entirety," Bowser said. "What is your plan?"

King Boo spat out a vial of red liquid, and Bowser caught it. "It's poison," King Boo explained. "But it's not lethal. It will render its victim vulnerable to any… possessive attack. A poison that will make its victim become possessed by the attacker. My plan, Lord Bowser, is to poison Mario and take him under our control. Then, you, Mario, and I will rule together over the world! But it won't be Mario, it will be one whom you choose. I even have an agent working behind the scenes right now. What are your thoughts?"

"I like it," Bowser said, clenching the vial. "So I may choose whoever I wish to possess Mario… I know just the person. King Boo, I accept your offer!"

Bowser then let out a cackle, and King Boo joined in, their devious plan flawless in their eyes.

* * *

"So how many adventures have you been on?" Timber asked once the plane landed. As soon as he'd realized that Mario and Luigi were the famed Mario Bros, Timber couldn't help but ask every question possible.

"Oh, that's too many to count," Mario said, then began counting on his fingers, but soon ran out of fingers. "I don't know," he said, "more than ten."

"Wow! You guys must never get a day off! I guess that's why you're going on vacation, huh?"

Before either Luigi or Mario could answer, the captain spoke: "Ladies and gentlemen we hope you enjoyed your flight. We've now arrived at Claw City in the Fang Kingdom. We'd like to thank you for choosing Mushroom Air for your air transportation. Please remain seated until I have turned off the fasten seat belt sign."

Timber was talking to his mother now, who seemed eager to get off the plane. The fasten seat belt sign turned off and Timber's mother rushed her son off the plane. Timber looked back and waved at Mario and Luigi, who waited for their turn to get out of their seats.

"Nice kid," Luigi said. "I guess wolves aren't so bad." Suddenly he was poked from behind, and he turned around to see the wolf with the glasses looking at him. _Oh no_, thought Luigi. _He didn't hear that, did he?_

"The name is Rofur," he said. "I work for Queen Silver, the queen of Fang Kingdom. I understand you're the Mario Bros.?"

Luigi quickly nodded, wondering what Rofur was going to ask him.

"She has heard many of your stories, and I'm sure she would be delighted if she got the chance to meet you. I know you're on vacation and all, but this would mean so much to her, and it might set in stone the friendly relationship we have with the Mushroom Kingdom."

"We'd be delighted to visit," Luigi said.

"Excellent," Rofur said, pulling out a cell phone. "If you want I can have a car take us over there right now. I'll get someone to take your luggage over to your hotel. How does that sound?"

Mario and Luigi talked it over, and after seeing proof from Rofur that he really did work for the queen, they agreed.


	2. Defiance

A/N: Just to avoid confusion, some wolves choose to walk upright and some choose to walk on all fours. Most just switch back and forth though. I've also tried making Luigi quirky in this story, I think it adds to his charm.

I came up with a slogan. Enjoy, read, and review! I was trying to put it in a saying, so I came up with ERR. RER doesn't sound like anything and RRE is just weird. So, uh... Don't err! Remember to ERR! (I don't know)

Anyways, ERR!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Defiance

* * *

Not having to worry about their luggage, Mario and Luigi followed Rofur out of the airport and waited for the car to pick them and take them to the castle. Rofur was on his phone, calling for a ride there, his gray and cream tail blowing in the wind.

"I'm a little nervous about meeting the queen," Luigi told Mario. "What if she doesn't like us, or… Mario… " he dramatically grabbed Mario by his overall straps. "What if she _eats_ us?!"

"Luigi!" Mario whispered harshly, shoving Luigi away.

"Ha! I know. I was just messing with you that time. But what do you think she'll be like?"

"I don't know. Have you even looked around Luigi? Look at how elaborate this place is. It's like we're in some beautifully preserved ruins. The architecture here is amazing."

Luigi looked at the airport that looked stunningly similar to the airport in the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mario swiveled his brother back around to the city. Most of the buildings were made out of gray and brown stone, and were chiseled with details. Luigi, being taller than his brother, stood on his tiptoes to see a spire rising up among the buildings. He pointed to what he saw. "Look! I wonder if that's the castle."

"I'm shorter than you, Luigi," Mario pointed out. "I can't see anything up there."

Luigi held out his hands. "I'll give you a boost." A black limo pulled up to where Rofur was standing, and he waved at the Mario Bros. for them to come. Rofur opened the limo door and let Mario and Luigi inside, then climbed in after them and the limo took off.

"Are you enjoying the city so far?" Rofur asked as the limo sped off towards the castle.

"From what we've seen, yes, it's very lovely here," Mario said. "The architecture is like nothing I've ever seen."

"That's what a lot of people say. When the city was first being built back about 100 years ago, the builders wanted the city to represent the past of our ancestors. So they made it look like the ancient ruins not far from here. Most of the few people who come here to visit are here to admire the architecture." He rolled down the window. "We're about to reach the statue of Cypro. It's what our city was built around, although the origin of the statue is unknown. It's our oldest artifacts of the ancient wolves." A few minutes later they entered a large roundabout that had in its center a large chiseled and weathered statue of a wolf on all fours howling. Its tail cascaded behind it, and symbols were chiseled onto its fur.

"Wow," Luigi said. "It's very beautiful." The limo stopped, and the window rolled up. Rofur opened the door and exited.

"We're at the castle," he said, letting Mario and Luigi out. Fitting in with the rest of the city, the castle was the center of the city with Cypro in the front, and architecture like the rest of the buildings. Luigi and Mario both gawked at the wolf statues on the edges of the castle, some growling, some howling, and some standing nobly as if they were ready to fight for their kingdom.

Two armored wolves standing guard outside the ornate castle doors nodded to Rofur and then each opened a door, letting in the three to the main hall. A long silver rug was laid out from the main door to a grand marble staircase that led up to more doors with two more guards.

Paintings adorned the ceiling and more wolf statues were pressed against the walls; the beauty of it all was enough to make Mario and Luigi's jaws drop. They walked up the stairs and once again the guards opened the doors.

"We're setting up for the annual Fang Ball," Rofur said pulling Mario and Luigi out of their almost dreamlike wonder. "Remove your caps."

Mario and Luigi removed their hats and then began to comb each other's hair down to make it look acceptable.

A white wolf with silver streaks in her fur was walking on all fours around other wolves that were setting up tables and chairs and gleaming decorations. "I'm sure we can get another one in time," she was saying to a black wolf cub with a silver stripe down her forehead walking next to her. "Now go find your father, Kayla, and see if you can help him with anything."

The little wolf cub wagged her tail eagerly and then ran off to another room. The white wolf turned to Rofur. "Greetings, Rofur," the white wolf said. "Who have you brought here? Are those plumbers here to fix the drain pipe upstairs?"

Rofur bowed. "No, fair Queen Silver, they are our guests, the famed Mario and Luigi. The Mario Bros."

Silver squinted her eyes at Mario and Luigi. "Ah! So I see. Put your hats on, please, there's no need for formalities. My name is Queen Silver Kowler. I have heard so many stories of your adventures. I just loved hearing them when I was a young cub. Us wolves don't live as long as you humans do. It truly is an honor to have you here in the Fang Kingdom. What brings you to Fang Kingdom?"

Mario decided he would let Luigi do the talking. "We're here on vacation," Luigi said, readjusting his cap. "But we would be delighted to fix your drain pipe."

Queen Silver laughed. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Only fix it if you really want to. I'm sorry I can't show you much hospitality at the moment. All the guest rooms in the castle are being used at the moment and everyone is quite busy with the ball, including myself. Rofur, how was your business trip to the Mushroom Kingdom? Did you take care of the business down there?"

"It went very well," Rofur said.

"Good. Now everyone can breathe a sigh of relief… for the moment, at least. Are you working today?"

Rofur nodded, and Silver continued, "Well, then, consider this a sort of day off for you. Since I am busy with the ball and can not do it myself, I wish for you to squire the Mario Bros. around town and show them our great city."

Rofur bowed. "Of course, your highness."

"Enjoy your trip," Silver said, and then bounded across the room and through a door.

"She has been very busy lately," Rofur said. "Well then, shall we go?"

Luigi looked at Mario. "Drain pipe?" he asked. Mario already had a wrench out. "Of course!"

* * *

King Boo grabbed the vial of red liquid, and then disappeared; teleporting himself with the power of his boos, to the land where the Mario Bros were: Claw City.

His agent had told him exactly where to meet him in the castle, and King Boo had no trouble finding his way to the castle and up to the room where the wolf would be waiting. He went through wall after wall, until he finally found the room where his agent waited, curled up into a ball, his tail flicking impatiently.

The king ghost made himself visible and the wolf looked up, squinted his eyes, and then reached for his glasses on the nightstand. He sat up and looked at the boo.

"Rofur," King Boo said. "You've done well so far! And now I would like to introduce you to your new friend!" He spat out the vial and Rofur caught it between his paws. "Its poison and I want you to slip it into Mario's drink."

"Poison?" Rofur asked, examining the liquid. "You said all I had to do was bring those two here and I would get the money. Where is my money?"

"The money can wait. You must do this first."

"I need that money. Every day I go home to my wife a poor wolf. She has a litter coming. There's no way I can support a full family without food. Give me the money or the deal is off."

King Boo squinted his eyes at the cream and gray wolf. "Do this and I'll give you the money right away. I'll make it priority number one."

Rofur looked nervously and fearfully at the vial. Would it kill Mario? The man who was so nice to him?

"Oh…" King Boo said almost sympathetically. "You're afraid it will kill Mario, aren't you? Don't worry my wolf friend, it will only make him ill. It won't kill him. Trust me. Just do it, okay?" Without waiting for a response King Boo disappeared, leaving Rofur with the vial and his thoughts.

Rofur tucked away the vial in his jacket pocket and then jumped as the bathroom door opened and Mario and Luigi stepped out. "Fixed!" they said.

"Where to now, Rofur?" Mario asked the wolf. Rofur stood up, and brushed down his jacket nervously.

"Well, it's about eleven now, how about stopping at a local diner for some fuel?" Rofur asked, seeming jumpier.

"Sounds great!" Luigi exclaimed. "Where is it?"

Rofur, Mario and Luigi walked into the little diner on the corner and Luigi noticed a familiar yellow helmet with green straps. He looked at the little wolf named Timber and waved. Timber almost jumped out of his seat, and much to his mother's dismay yelled, "Mario and Luigi! Hi!"

The two brothers waved back and sat down in a booth, while Rofur went to go get some drinks. Timber ran over to their table. "Mario and Luigi! I had a feeling I'd see you again! How is your vacation? What have you seen so far?"

Timber's mother yelled at him. "Timber, I'm sure those nice gentlemen don't want you disrupting them. Come sit back over here."

"Oh, it's fine," Luigi said, but Timber's mother seemed even more angered.

"Have you seen the castle yet?" Timber asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we saw the queen," Luigi remarked, the little wolf's eyes widened as he tugged on the straps of his helmet. "No way!" he yelled.

"I'll take three cokes," Rofur said to the waiter working at the bar. She walked off and then quickly returned with three cokes. Rofur sat there staring at the drinks, then looked back to see the eccentric wolf cub from earlier listening to Mario and Luigi talk about their encounter with Queen Silver.

Rofur's paw was shaking as he pulled out the vial that contained the poison. He looked back at the happy Mario sitting with his brother. "You don't deserve this," Rofur said to himself as he poured the vial into what would be Mario's glass.

He picked up all three glasses and then walked back to the booth, carefully placing the poisoned drink in front of Mario. He scooted into the booth, and Timber sat down next to him. Rofur found no interest in eating once the waiter had taken their orders and delivered their food. He took few bites from his burger and was completely sorry for what he'd done once Mario's glass was half empty. While Luigi and Timber and Mario were talking away, Rofur couldn't take it any longer.

"It's poison!" he yelled out, throwing Mario's drink away from him. Timber, his ears back, looked frightened by Rofur, and his mother ran over and wordlessly dragged her son away and back to their booth.

"What did you say?" Mario asked.

Rofur was panting now. "I… I'm so sorry… I … I poisoned your drink… A boo named King Boo… he told me to do it… I'm so sorry…"

Luigi grabbed Rofur by his jacket and murmured in his face, "What is going to happen to him?"

"King Boo said he would get ill," Rofur said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with Luigi. "I'm so sorry you two. You don't deserve this." The wolf then broke down into tears and Mario's face turned to stone.

Luigi shook his brother, "Are you okay, Mario?" But Mario would only stare straight ahead. Mario sighed and closed his eyes and then fell to the ground. Luigi pulled his brother up from underneath the table and held him in his arms. "M-Mario…?"

Mario's eyes opened quickly and he stared coldly at Luigi. "Mario?" Luigi asked timidly, and Mario continued to stare.

Some of the customers tried to leave the diner, but when they reached the door they were repelled by an unseen force. King Boo appeared to Luigi and everyone else's surprise, and Luigi suddenly was glad he'd brought his Poltergust, but mad when he realized that he didn't have it with him.

"Greetings Luigi!" King Boo cackled. "I see Mario has already been affected by the poison! Now it's time for the fun part!" A purple shape drifted from King Boo and Luigi ran up to stop it, but it was like grabbing at thin air. And now whatever the purple thing was, was now drifting towards Mario, still glaring off into space.

Luigi figured it out the second it happened. Mario was being possessed. He ran over towards his brother, pushing him out of the way just before the purple thing got too close. It drifted through Luigi and then continued on its way to Mario.

There was nothing else to do but watch as Mario began to glow an eerie purple, and then opened yellow eyes, staring straight at Luigi. Mario smiled a cruel smile, one that made his brother shiver.

"What have you done to him?" Luigi yelled furiously at King Boo. "What's happened to my brother?!"

King Boo, sneering at Luigi, still refused anyone to leave. "Mario is under someone else's control now. He's on my side now, and there's nothing you can do to stop us. Isn't that right, Mario?"

Mario looked at King Boo smiling, then turned to Luigi. "There's nothing you can do to stop me, Luigi. You'll always live in my shadow. You're the eternal second fiddle."

Tears streamed from Luigi's face at his brother's sudden hostility. _I need to remember it's not Mario…_ he told himself, but it didn't make him feel any better.

King Boo had another trick up his sleeve, however, as he tossed a small orb to Mario, who held it up and then threw it over Luigi's head. "You better duck," Mario said, then ran out the door of the diner, King Boo close behind.

"It's a bomb!" someone yelled, pointing at the small item Mario had thrown. "Everyone down!" Rofur yelled, trying desperately to redeem himself from the situation that he had thought would be less bad than it had been.

Luigi hid himself slowly under a table, still shocked from his brother's possession.

And the bomb went off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Send Link to attack Link. Send Link to aid him. (I've been watching too many youtube poop videos)

I couldn't come up with a title for this chapter. Ideas, anyone?

Anyways, I wonder if anyone has guessed yet who Bowser chose to possess Mario? Hint: it's the purple thing, and it's a character from a previous Mario game, thankfully not an OC. Hopefully you'll get it in time, because I won't explicitly say it until much later.

ERR!

* * *

After the rumble of the explosion, Luigi dared to open his eyes

After the rumble of the explosion, Luigi dared to open his eyes. The diner had been blown open, the walls and most of the booths were gone. Luigi crawled out from his hiding spot and stood up.

It was pure chaos. The explosion had spread to most of the surrounding buildings, and people were running in a panic. There was no sign of either King Boo or Mario. Luigi thought and acted quickly.

Few were injured, and there were already wolf doctors on their way. Luigi would let them take care of the wounded for now. He needed to find his brother.

"Mommy!"

Luigi turned towards the sound of the panicked cry to see Timber, pulling on the straps of his helmet, his mother nowhere in sight.

"Mommy!" he cried out again. Luigi looked around frantically. His mother was nowhere. Feeling sorry fro the little wolf cub, he ran up to him.

"Timber—" he said.

"Where is my Mommy? Do you see her? I can't find my Mommy!" The little cried out over and over, tears streaming down his face. Luigi didn't know what to do.

"Timber, I want you to come with me. I'll help you find your mother," Luigi said. Timber nodded and then held onto his helmet even tighter, following Luigi as he ran from the ruined area.

"Where do you live?" Luigi asked Timber, who was now running next to him on all fours. Timber responded by speeding up ahead of Luigi and down another road. They ran in silence, some of the passersby looking at Luigi in an odd way—he would have to look in a mirror later to see what the explosion had done to his face.

Timber stopped in front of a walk-up apartment building. "Here," he said. "I don't have a key."

Luigi sighed. "Is there someone you can stay with until your mother is found?" he asked.

"Yeah, but… I don't want to stay here."

"Why not?"

"Well… can't I just stay with you?" Timber begged, and Luigi had to force himself to resist. He shook his head.

"I have to find my brother. It's too dangerous for you to go."

"But I've always wanted to go on an adventure! I won't get in the way, I promise! I'll help out."

"No, Timber, it's too dangerous. I need to fly back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Find someone who will take care of you, okay?" Luigi hit one of the buzzers next to the door, and then ran off, hoping that whoever's door he'd rung would let poor Timber in.

* * *

With the purple glow and yellow eyes still about him, Mario dashed from the diner, King Boo at his side. He crossed the road and then waited as the bomb went off.

Perfect.

He looked back at the scene to see Luigi crawling from underneath a table, and then looked at King Boo, who was completely unaware of the struggle occurring in Mario's head.

Mario had no control over his body, but he felt the presence of another soul. _Who are you? _he asked.

_Ah! My little red mustachioed friend! You speak, _a somewhat familiar voice said. _Too bad there's nothing you can do about what you see!_

_Let me go._

_Oh, no, dear friend. It will be a _long_ time before anyone lets you go. Don't you realize how long we've waited for this? Even someone as dead as myself. I bet you'd never expect to see me again!_

_I don't know who you are._

_Well, then, Mr. Mario. You have catching up to do! _

_Did you hurt my brother?_

_Of course not! Only you, my friend. And now that your body is mine, I can force you to hurt or even kill your own brother! Isn't it wonderful?_

Anguish filled Mario's soul. _You wouldn't dare…_

_Oh, Mario. There are many things I dare to do._

* * *

Luigi ran to the hotel where his bags had been dropped off. He ran inside to the front desk. "I need my luggage; I won't be staying," he say, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Luigi?" the man at the front desk asked. "You've already paid for all your nights, are you sure you want to leave?"

"I'm positive, just bring me my things," he said to them again, and this time they rushed his and Mario's suitcase to the front door.

"Would you like a cab to the airport?"

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." Luigi ran over to his suitcase and ripped it open, grabbing his Poltergust and strapping it on his back. He grabbed the rest of his things and rushed out the hotel doors to see a black limo waiting. Luigi's mouth dropped open in surprise as Rofur and Queen Silver opened the door.

Silver stormed up to Luigi and breathed in his face, "Where is your brother? What happened at that diner? You will not leave until you tell me."

"Get in the car, Luigi," Rofur said, slightly hanging his head in shame. Luigi glared at Rofur and then got into the limo.

No one spoke until Luigi said to Rofur, "Did you tell her? Did you tell her what you did to my brother?"

Rofur shook his head, and Silver growled in his face. "What is Luigi talking about? Explain yourself."

"I… You know my wife, she is expecting a litter… I do not have the money to support a family right now, and one day… It's too long of a story so I'll just say it. King Boo approached me, knowing I would be travelling to the Mushroom Kingdom on business with the Fang Kingdom. He wanted me to bring the Mario Bros. to Fang Kingdom. He also said that the Mario Bros. would be planning a vacation, so he flooded all the travel websites with trips to the Fang Kingdom. Once he had their flight number, I bought a ticket for the same flight.

"So, I boarded the same plane as them and then offered them to visit you, Queen Silver. The castle was also the perfect place to meet with King Boo. So I met with him. Our deal had been that he would give me a large sum of money in return for my favor, but there was something else he wanted. He said to do it or the deal was off.

"He gave me this vial of red liquid; said it was poison, to slip it in Mario's drink. He didn't say it would kill him, just make him ill… Luigi, I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do to repay I would do it! Your brother didn't deserve that!"

Luigi was not one to hold a grudge against people who were truly sorry. "I forgive you. Can you give me any more information?"

"King Boo was working with someone… I'm not sure who, but he had a deep voice, and I think a shell with spikes. I saw him while I was communicating with Boo one day."

"Bowser," Luigi said. "Bowser and King Boo have teamed up against Mario and I."

Queen Silver looked like she was in way over her head. "So, Mario has been affected by poison, and both your and Mario's adversaries are working together…"

"This isn't the first time they've worked together," Luigi said, remembering the time he and Mario had been kidnapped and Peach had to save them. "I think whatever that poison was, it made Mario become possessed by a spirit of some sort. Whatever that purple thing was, it's inside my brother, forcing him to work with Boo and Bowser.

"I need the next plane to the Mushroom Kingdom, I know someone who just might be able to help."

Rofur pulled out his cell phone. "I will get you on a plane straightaway," he said.

"Rofur," Silver said. "Is it true, you don't have enough money? Because if it is, I would gladly help you."

Luigi felt sorry for the wolf who'd earlier betrayed him with good intentions. Rofur smiled, knowing he could now turn back the events he'd caused earlier.

* * *

A small gray wolf cub was weaving his way through the crowd of people at the airport. He ran over to the departures screen. Luigi had said he was leaving for the Mushroom Kingdom, right?

The departures screen confused Timber, however, as the letters made little sense to him. "How do you spell Mushroom?" he asked aloud.

"Are you looking for this flight?" an older wolf asked, pointing to a departure leaving in just thirty minutes. "It's going to the Mushroom Kingdom. It's at gate A15 at 11:15."

"Thanks, mister!" Timber said to the kind wolf, strapping on his helmet as he ran off to the gate.

Finding the gate was easy, but Timber realized he had no money or ticket, and therefore no way to get on the plane. But there had to be a way, right? He looked at an older wolf was sleeping in his chair waiting for the plane, and also, to the dislike of those around him, snoring loudly. His suitcase was carry-on, sitting next to him, so Timber bounded over to it, and while taking cautious glances around him. slowly opened the bag and slipped in, shoving around a few other things in his way.

Timber realized the flaw in his plan as he could only zip up the suitcase from the outside. He reached, with one tiny claw, out of the suitcase and onto the zipper. Suddenly the things in the suitcase began to tumble slowly out, and Timber wasn't able to stop two bottles of liquid from falling out.

He quickly tucked his paw back inside as an old woman began to wake the snoring wolf. Soon the suitcase was zipped up, and Timber realized the mistake he may have just made by even coming to the airport at all.

* * *

Luigi jumped up as soon as the plane was taxied at the gate, as well as many others around him. The overhead bins all popped open, and someone promptly screamed. Luigi looked at the source of the chaos to see that people were looking at a tiny wolf with a yellow helmet all curled up in one of the bins.

"Hi," the wolf said, and then ran out. "Luigi!" he said with surprise once he saw the green-clad plumber. "Oh, no..." Luigi said to himself. Timber jumped up at Luigi, who caught him. The passengers on the plane were now looking at Luigi with disgust. "Get off the plane!" an angered wolf yelled, and Luigi and Timber gladly did that.

Once off the plane, Luigi set Timber down. "What are you doing here?" Luigi almost yelled at the poor cub. "You're mother is going to be worried."

Timber whimpered and looked up sadly at Luigi, tugging on his straps so that the helmet covered his face. "My mommy... I'm not going to see her again..." Timber broke down into tears and Luigi sat next to him, trying his best to comfort him. What ached Luigi's heart most was the fact that it was his own brother who'd killed Timber's mother.

"She loves you very much," Luigi said. "She'll watch over you in heaven now. I'm sure she's looking down on you right now."

Timber nodded, then looked up hopefully at Luigi as he wiped his eyes. "Can...can I go with you? Please?! I promise I won't get in the way." Looking up at Luigi with sad eyes, Timber began to whine. Luigi couldn't resist. "Fine. But--"

Timber latched onto Luigi. "Thank you so much Luigi!"

* * *

A/N: I'm not very good with tragic scenes, sorry if this turned out a little awkward.


	4. Ciao!

A/N: This one's a little shorter, but there's a lot of information covered. ERR!

Problems with saving: Where it says Mario's spirit was confused, and Mario could not respond, that is not the original text. I originally had three dots in italics, but FF wouldn't have it. So, just pretend they're there, and the words aren't.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Ciao!

* * *

"Where are we going?" Timber asked as he got inside the cab, Luigi next to him.

"We're going to see a man named Merlon," Luigi said. "He should be able to help us with Mario." Merlon had helped Mario and Luigi many times, the last being with the Dark Prognosticus. The toad driving the cab took off at once towards the location Luigi had told him.

"What's that on your back?" Timber asked. Luigi reached back to feel a hose. He'd forgotten he'd had it on.

"Its my Poltergust. It sucks up ghosts."

The cab pulled up to the small house with the spinning top outside the castle's gates, and Luigi and Timber jumped out as soon as they could, grabbed their things and then knocked furiously on Merlon's door.

He knocked again after minutes of no response. "Merlon, it's Luigi! Something has happened to Mario. I need your help. He better not be in Flipside…"

The door swung open and a small bearded man stood in the doorframe. "Luigi! Good afternoon. What's all this nonsense I hear about something happening to Mario? Come in, come in… oh, who's this?"

Timber looked up at the man and said meekly, "Hi. I'm Timber." He continued walking and then sat down on a loveseat.

"He just lost his mother," Luigi whispered to Merlon.

"Oh, you must explain yourself, then Luigi. Tell me everything."

Luigi started from the beginning, with the plane ride to meeting Rofur and the Queen, and then to the diner. "Rofur said he'd poisoned Mario's drink. Later I learned he had done it because he was poor and had a litter on the way, and King Boo had offered him money. Suddenly Mario had gone emotionless… it was like looking at a brick wall. All he would do was stare at me. Then King Boo appeared and this purple misty looking thing came out of him and entered Mario. He became this different person, he said I'd always live in his shadow and then he threw a bomb in the diner and left with King Boo. We later learned from Rofur that King Boo is working with Bowser."

Merlon sat in silence until Luigi was finished. "I believe your brother has been possessed, although I doubt that comes as a shock to you. The first thing we must find out is who has possessed your brother. Whoever he's possessed by is willing to work with King Boo and Bowser and is either dead or willing to part his soul with his body for a long time. Possessions are not easy things to do, and it is often hard to find a willing soul, because if a soul possesses another one's body, then once it is pushed out of the host, the soul will die forever.

"The color of the soul, in this case, purple, often helps determine who the soul is. When the body is possessed the eyes will often change color and the body will have a glow around it. This glow and change in color fades after awhile. The color can either be the color of their hearts or the color of their attire at death. It often varies, no one really knows why, and there is no way to tell."

"What would purple mean in terms of heart?" Luigi asked.

"A purple soul would mean that the soul is kind-hearted and noble. For example, you and your brother's hearts could be considered to be purple. So I guess it's safe to say that the possessor was _wearing_ purple at the time of his or her death."

"That's too many people to narrow it down," Luigi said. "A lot of mean guys want their revenge on me and my bro, and too many of them wear purple."

"I cannot help you with that, Luigi. You must figure that out on your own. It might be the only way that you can defeat your brother."

"What? I have to defeat my brother?!"

"Oh, you thought I meant you had to kill him! Of course not, the world isn't that cruel. Mario's soul is trapped in his body with another soul, that of the possessor. You must simply get the soul of Mario to hear you, and then eventually with the love you have for your brother he will triumph over the soul of the possessor, and take his body back. Recalling memories and good times you had with your brother will help. Now you must figure out where Bowser's lair is."

"Yes, he likes to move it around a lot. But right now I think he's in the dark lands. I need to find someone I can leave Timber with, though."

"I thought I was coming with you?" Timber asked. "You said I could go with you."

"Yes, for now, though," Luigi said. "That's because you snuck on the plane and I really had no choice but to take you with me. You can stay with Princess Peach at the castle, she'll want to hear about this anyway."

Timber, as much as he wanted to go with Luigi on his mission to the dark lands, respected him, and went with him, tail down, as they said goodbye to Merlon and headed over to the castle.

* * *

Mario ran through the forest alongside King Boo, focusing on the clown car up ahead that was nearing the ground. The trees gave way to hilly grass, and Mario stopped as Bowser's clown car got low enough for Mario and Boo to hop in.

"I arrive at the scene like a hero to the rescue," Mario exclaimed, jumping in.

Bowser laughed at Mario. "What would you prefer me to call you, my newest minion?" he laughed.

"I would prefer Mario," Mario said. "Since my own body is dead."

Mario's spirit was confused.

_Mario, my friend, what is it?_

_You are dead? _

_You didn't catch that before. Tsk, tsk, for a hero such as yourself, you're not too smart. Now do you know who I am?_

…_No. _

"I've waited for this for a long time, Mario. Finally, Mario is on my side!" Bowser said, lifting the clown car into the air.

"Finally, the three of us can rule the world!" King Boo exclaimed.

"Yes," Mario said, his yellow eyes slit. "The world is what I've _always_ wanted. And now, the _perfect_ world will be ours!"

_No…_

_Figured it out, weak one? _

_It can't be you…._

_But I'm here. And so are you! Now we shall dance forever as one, me with the brains and you with the brawn. And your brother… both of us will take care of him so no one can get in the way of our perfect plan. _

_Please, stop, I beg you…_

_Since when does the great plumber Mario resort to begging? Given up the fight, have we? Too weak for the one you and your brother once defeated so easily… My how the tables have turned!_

_Not my brother… Please, I'd give anything for you not to hurt him…_

_Luigi is weak. He might be smart but he is weak. With your strength and my knowledge, he will go down easy. If I made it quick and painless, would that make you feel better?_

Mario could not respond.

_Fine then, slow and painful. Ha ha ha!_

Mario's soul burned with hatred. Through his eyes he could not control, he saw the horizon of the dark lands up ahead, his two adversaries standing next to him.

And there was nothing he could do to stop anything.

* * *

"Luigi?" Peach asked when Luigi and Timber entered the castle. "I thought you and Mario were on vacation in Fang Kingdom."

"We were; but something happened to Mario," Luigi said. "Can we sit down somewhere? What I'm going to tell you is not light news."

"Oh… sure," Peach said, leading Timber and Luigi into a sitting room. They all sat down on the comfy couches, Timber curling up to sleep.

Luigi told her everything from the plane ride to his arrival back at the Mushroom Kingdom, ending with all the information that Merlon had told him. Peach looked sadly at Timber, then said to Luigi, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I need to figure out who's possessed Mario. Someone who wore purple… for some reason, no one comes to mind."

"Didn't Merlon say that Mario needs to hear you and some of the memories you had to get his soul back? Mario, has his cell phone on him, right?"

"Right!" Luigi exclaimed, then whipped out his cell phone and dialed Mario's number. His heart raced with every ring, and finally Mario's voice came through.

"Greetings, Luigi! Mario's not here right now, but I would be willing to take a message." Mario wanted to scream at his brother for help. _Luigi….! _

"Who are you?!" Luigi demanded.

"Not so loud. The phone hurts my fragile ears. How about we meet somewhere, where we can talk this over, say, the dark lands?"

"Sounds good to me. Mario, do you remember the time when I rescued you from that mansion, and I was so happy to see you that I cried? You were so proud of me, bro."

_Luigi! How could I forget…? You were so brave…_

"I will have none of this!" Mario yelled. "Meet me in the dark lands, Luigi. I'll be waiting. Ciao!" Mario hung up.

Luigi swallowed hard. Ciao. But… wasn't he in the Underwhere? They'd ended his game! But that was the thing. He _was _dead… and Merlon had said that he would either be dead or willing to part with his body. He was dead alright.

Luigi curled his hands into fists, and then looked at the sleeping wolf cub. "Princess, I know this is a big favor to ask, but I need you to watch over Timber while I go to the dark lands. I need to get my things."

"Of course…" Peach said, but Luigi had already run out to the room and was beginning to tear open his suitcase, shoving all his necessary items into his backpack. He shouldered his backpack and then realized that his Poltergust was still on. He took it, off, and then after shoving it in his backpack and fashioning it so that the nozzle came out of the backpack, he put on the backpack.

Peach was now standing behind him. "If you ever need help, call me," she said. "And I promise I'll take care of Timber until you get back."

"Thanks, princess. I promise I'll find Mario and get him back. The Mushroom Kingdom needs both of its plumbers!"

* * *

A/N: The scenes with King Boo, Bowser and Mario are very cheesy, I know. But, seriously, has there ever been a Mario game that isn't cheesy?

People who've played Super Paper Mario (one of the best games ever!) should know by now who's possessed Mario.


	5. Mario's Identity

A/N: Is anyone else having this problem where they upload a document and then it copies the first line twice? Hmm... anyways, my life is getting really hectic, so I might not be able to update for a while.

I know I said I wouldn't reveal Mario's possesser until much later, but I couldn't resist, and I really didn't see the point in hiding it either.

ERR! Enjoy, read and review!

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Mario's Identity

* * *

The pain in Mario's heart was too much to bear. _Please, Luigi, don't come to the dark lands… It will only make things worse…_

_It's too late for that. The man in green is on his way! And like it or not, you will be the one to end his game…_

_How cruel can a person get?_

Mario turned around as King Boo entered the chamber. "What a delight it is to see your face, King Boo. Have you given Rofur his money?"

"Of course not!" King Boo said. "Mr. Gullible won't be getting _any_ money anytime soon. It's not like I have much to spare since that coward Luigi stole my crown."

_He's not much of a coward if he stole your crown..._

_Quiet, Mario, or I will make you suffer. _

_Suffer even more than I already am?_

"Are you okay?" King Boo asked Mario. The possessed plumber seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"Perfectly fine! The stuffy air in this room is getting to me, I believe. I need to walk outside, maybe talk to some of the friendly koopas of the dark lands. I will return shortly." Mario left the room, allowing the two souls to talk again.

_You're not loyal to Bowser or King Boo, are you?_

_Why wouldn't I? Bowser approached me in the Underwhere, and promised me the world. They gave me life again. I swear allegiance to them._

_You weren't loyal to Blumiere, so why would you be loyal to them? All you want is to rule your vision of the perfect world._

_And what's so wrong with that, hmm? To every man his dreams. The only con I see is having to deal with you every second. If only I'd kept my Floro Sprout… things might have been easier._

King Boo stared at Mario suspiciously as he left the chamber. He made himself invisible, and then followed him. Mario dropped no hints however at betrayal against Boo and Bowser, but the king couldn't help but feel an uncertainty in the way Mario said things. It was as if he was the one in control. Mario looked around, snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

King Boo soared off to the throne room of Bowser's castle, where Bowser was pacing and giving orders of attack. He made himself visible.

"Waffle Kingdom is our first priority," Kammy, the old magikoopa, was saying. "We will attack by kidnapping Princess Éclair…"

"King Boo!" Bowser said, leaping off his throne. "Do you wish to help us with invasion of the kingdoms."

"It seems you have it under control," King Boo said. "Besides we have more pressing matters. Mario may turn against us."

Bowser laughed. "Mario's soul isn't strong enough to take his body back."

"I mean, Dimentio, your awfulness."

"Dimentio!" Kammy yelled, turning her attention away from the map and looking at Bowser. "You said you didn't trust a hair on his head, not after what he did to Count Bleck. Not even you would do something as awful as him."

"Silence, you old hag!" Bowser exclaimed. "I am the Lord of Awfulness himself, no one is worse than me, not even Dimentio. He might be heartless, but that makes him weaker than I."

"Bowser, you have a heart?" a koopa asked. Bowser responded by breathing fire at the koopa, who barely missed the attack.

"Lord Bowser!" Mario's voice rang through the hall, and Bowser narrowed his eyes. Mario walked up to him and bowed. "I pledge my undying allegiance to you. Is there anything I may be in assistance of?"

Bowser stole a look at King Boo, whose expression was untrusting towards the possessed plumber.

"Yes," Kammy said. "You can kidnap Princess Peach for us! Imagine! You walk in to say hello and kidnap her. She wouldn't be expecting it."

"That sounds agreeable," Mario said. "When should I leave?"

"Leave?" Kammy asked, surprised. "Uh… Lord Bowser?"

Bowser grunted. "I don't care, just come back with a princess or don't come back at all." Mario bowed again.

"I do believe she'll notice my recent eye color change and the odd purple glow, but that will be taken care of," Mario said. "I leave at once! Ciao!" Mario snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

"We better be able to trust him," Bowser said.

* * *

Timber woke to see he'd been moved to another room. He was on a pink bed, in a small room with a dresser. His helmet was on the dresser, and Timber ran over and put it on his head, shaking the sleep off. He opened the door, looking down the hall at all to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" he called. Where was Luigi? He hadn't left without him, had he? Timber got on all fours and ran down the hall, he paws sliding on the marble floor. Reaching a staircase, Timber stopped and peered down to see an aging toad pacing.

He was speaking to someone who Timber couldn't see, so he leaned his ears forward and listened.

"The castle is no longer safe, Princess," the old toad said.

The Princess replied, "I am a Princess. I stand by my people, and if I flee, then they will panic. I will not back down."

"But Princess, Mario is… he cannot defend you if he is on Bowser's side! You have no protector!"

"I have Luigi," Peach said.

The old toad grumbled. "Luigi… Master Luigi is a smart young lad, but I doubt—"

"You doubt Luigi? Well, I don't."

Timber made his way slowly down the stairs, the clicking of his claws drawing attention to the two. They turned towards him, the toad looking angered and confused.

"What is this? Now there are strange wolves wandering the castle. Who is this, Princess?"

The princess walked over to the small cub. "This is Timber, he's from the Fang Kingdom. Luigi brought him here after—"

Peach was interrupted by a scream near the front of the castle. Timber shivered, "What was that?" He crouched low to the ground and began to crawl towards the corner of the staircase.

A toad ran through the doors of the hall. "Princess," he stammered. "It's… it's Mario. But there's something wrong with him! He's demanding to see you."

Shortly after, Mario ran in, pushing the toad out of the way, glowing purple, his eyes sun yellow. "Princess, why it's been so long since we've had a chat! Why don't you join me?"

Peach crossed her arms as the old toad gasped and took a few steps back, and Timber fled, not wanting to witness anymore. Luigi was gone, that much was true, and if the Mushroom Kingdom was no longer safe, then he needed to find Luigi and help him.

An earth-shattering explosion shook the castle, and Timber looked up to see that the ceiling was shaking, a chandelier in the dining room he was in was breaking loose. Frantic, Timber ran as quickly as he could to the next room, and then the next room, and then the next. Suddenly he'd run out of rooms, and was running outside in the middle of a courtyard, through a shallow pond and over a brick fence. He fell onto the ground outside the courtyard and then took a few more steps before he looked again at shivering castle.

Another loud boom, and the western portion of the castle began to fall, taking down the rest with it. "No…" Timber whispered to himself.

He stared in horror at the ruined castle, and then ran away from it, far away as he could, until he reached Toad Town.

_

* * *

_

How could you do this?

_Did I not tell you? I dare to do things you would never think. _

Mario's eyes gazed over Peach, whom he had teleported along with himself to Bowser's lair in the dark lands.

_How sweet, you love the princess. _

Before Mario's soul could respond, Bowser had entered the room and was now looking at Peach, somewhat lovingly. "Dimentio, I praise you on your recent work. I have a room made up just for you, princess." He held out his hand. "It's all in pink, your favorite color."

The Princess crossed her arms. "You won't get away with this, Bowser," she said. "Luigi's on his way, and he'll make sure you don't get away with this."

"Like that pesky little sidekick could ever even get here!"

"I would like to see him try," Mario said. "When he does arrive, then I'll be sure to show him the way out when it's his time to leave."

"Who are you?" Peach yelled at Mario.

"Dear Princess, you know perfectly well who I am! Your memory seems to be failing you."

_I'm here Princess…_

_Quiet, Mario, or _everyone_ you know will suffer. _

_No. She needs to know I'm here. _

_And how do you plan to do that, plumber? _

Mario's soul didn't know what to do, but he knew he loved the princess and his brother. _Luigi!! Peach!! _

…_Ha! That didn't do anything. _

"Dimentio!" Bowser said. Mario turned around, and Peach covered her mouth as Bowser unintentionally released the name of Mario's possessor. "Are you even listening to any of us?"

"I wasn't aware there anything worth listening to," Mario said. "And I prefer being called Mario."

_You are distracting me, Mario._

_That's a bad thing?_

_You can't win._

_Neither can you._

"I don't understand," Peach was saying. She looked at Mario. "You're dead!"

"Precisely, my dear princess! Due to the friendliness of King Bowser, I have been taken out of the Underwhere and live inside your dear beloved Mario! Although, I must say that I must sing my praises to King Boo for even coming up with the plan."

"You demented jester…" Peach said. "You can't trust him, Bowser! He'll turn his back on you just like he did Blumiere."

Bowser clenched his fists. "Why wouldn't Bowser be able to trust me?" Mario asked cheerfully. "He brought me back to the world of the living, so I could end my game in style! Sure my body may be gone, but Mario's not so bad."

_I would end your game now if I had the chance…_

_Of course you would, but you can't. Ha! Even Mr. L would laugh at you, weakling! _

_My brother has no evil in his heart. He was under mind-control._

_Everyone has evil and good in their hearts. Mr. L will always exist, he's just waiting to pop out at the right moment. And if it is possible, I might be able to get Mr. L to join me! Mario and Mr. L and Dimentio! The rulers of the world…_

_What about your allegiance to King Boo and Bowser?_

_Of course…We can't forget that, can we?_

* * *

A/N: I love Dimentio! He's so, well... demented.


	6. To the Dark Lands

A/N: Alright, haven't updated in a while. This story's been giving me some trouble, as I'm running a litle short on ideas.

Enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

CHAPTER 6: To the Dark Lands

* * *

Timber ran gingerly through the panicked town, dodging toads here and there as they ran from the sight of the ruined castle. The night air settled over the whole kingdom, adding to the gloom of the past day.

"Our Princess has been kidnapped!" they cried out, and amidst the chaos Timber managed to squeeze his way into the closing door of a toad's house.

He kept low as he crept under a table and the toads clambered around in the house. A young toad crept from his room and looked at the small wolf under the table. Screaming, the toad ran away and Timber crawled out as the young toad's mother ran towards him with a frying pan. Timber ran through the house panicked until he found himself in a corner.

He put his paws over his helmet. "Please don't hurt me," he whimpered. "I'm sorry."

The noise stopped, and Timber opened one of his eyes to see the mother toad looking at him sympathetically. "We thought you were working for Bowser. Oh, you're just a cub. What's your name?"

"T-Timber," the wolf said, relaxing just a bit under her gentle gaze.

"Well, Timber, you're welcome to stay here until your parents find you. Or do you know where they are?"

"I…" Timber began. His mother was dead. His father was… he'd never met his father. "My parents won't be coming to find me. I need to find Luigi! Do you know where he is?"

"Luigi is probably very busy right now helping his brother. It's probably Bowser who's kidnapped the princess… again."

"No! It's not! I was in the castle when it happened! It was Mario!"

The toad's mother gasped. "What? What do you mean, Mario kidnapped the princess!? Mario is the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Timber shook his head, and the kind toad let him sit down at the table as he explained everything that had happened much earlier that day.

The toad's mother, who introduced herself as Mrs. Lina, stared in amazement at what Timber had to say.

"Luigi's going to save him right now, and the princess," Timber said. "I just know it. But I have to find him and help him!"

"No, you really shouldn't," Mrs. Lina said. "It's far too dangerous."

Everyone had been telling Timber it was too dangerous! He could help, if only just a little bit.

"You'll stay here until Luigi comes back, okay? Now, why don't we get you some food…?" Mrs. Lina stood up and walked over into the kitchen and opened a refrigerator. She heard the slam of a door and instinctively looked to her son. "How many times do I have to tell you…"

But her son was not the source of the noise. He was pointing at the front door. Mrs. Lina ran over, afraid she was too late, and pulled open the door to see a yellow bobbing helmet recede into the distance.

* * *

A shrill, high-pitched howl pierced Luigi's ears. He was already at his limit. Though he'd seen no ghosts or boos, he had a feeling they were always there… waiting….

The howl came again, this time closer. He wasn't far from Toad Town. Three miles, maybe. He wanted to stay close this first day out. What had happened just didn't seem real enough.

Luigi receded into his tent. There it was again, drawing even closer…

A small gray wolf cub jumped out of the bushed in front of Luigi, frightening him. "Luigi!" the wolf exclaimed. "I knew I'd find you!"

"T-Timber?" Luigi asked in shock. How had the wolf gotten out of the castle, let alone track him down? "What are you doing here? I thought that you were at the castle. You snuck out, didn't you?"

"I—" Timber began to explain, but he was cut off by Luigi.

"Timber you need to go back…"

"The castle's been destroyed!" Timber yelled, and then covered his mouth.

"…What?"

"I'm sorry, Luigi, I really am. Mario ran in all purpley and stuff and then I ran out of the castle and a bomb went off! I think that girl was kidnapped."

"What girl? Princess Peach?"

Timber nodded, a small tear tricking down his face. "I didn't know what to do, so I ran to Toad Town, but no one wanted to help me find you! So I went looking for you. I'm really sorry, Luigi! I'm sorry if you hate me…"

"Hate you? I don't hate you Timber. None of this is your fault. You got scared is all. I get scared all the time!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And…" Luigi thought for a moment. Sure Timber wanted to help, but he was just a small cub still. Then again, he had no where to go. "… You can come with me if you want."

"Really?" the cub asked.

Luigi nodded, and Timber jumped into his arms.

"Alright, well we need to get some sleep if we're going to do anything tomorrow."

"Yes, Luigi!" Timber said, and then ran into the tent Luigi had set up.

"What have I gotten myself into," Luigi asked himself as he flicked off the lantern and followed Timber into the tent.

_

* * *

_

_Look at your brother, Mario, look at how slow he's travelling. _Mario peered farther into the pool, at the reflection of Luigi and a small wolf cub._ You know the wolf?_

_Yes, I do. You can't hurt him. This cub holds no grudge in your heart._

_You speak for things you do not know! Your brother travels much too slow for my taste._

_He's travelling faster than you think. _

Dimentio ignored Mario's thoughts. _This is too boring. Things around here need a little spicing up, don't you think?_

Mario snapped his fingers as he traveled through space reappearing next to Kammy, whose surprise caused her to almost fall backwards. "What are your battle plans for today, Kammy?"

"Dimentio! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get both a boo and koopa army ready in two days with no warning or preparation!? We have no battle plans for today. Right now we're figuring out how to distribute the troops. We've sent out a very small ration of boos already, though. Kamek! Did you get those files?"

"No!" came a distant yell.

"Kamek isn't good for anything but pampering Bowser. Oh, well. You might be able to help. You have the ability to travel through space, right?"

"Of course." Mario replied.

"Can you transport others?"

"It depends on how many."

"Fifty koopas at the most."

Mario thought for a while.

_Can you do it distracted?_ Mario's soul asked.

_Quiet, I am trying to think…_

"I will try," Mario said. "Where do they need to be transported? Say the word and I'll be there in a snap, dear friend."

Kammy smiled. Her job had just gotten much easier.

* * *

Timber always kept ahead of Luigi, his infinite curiosity and energy making Luigi look tired and worn out in comparison. The little wolf worked on his own fighting skills on the way, jumping and snapping his jaws at the air and trying his best scary growl.

Luigi felt much better now that it was daylight, and his journey was passing by so quickly. The horizon of the dark lands could be spotted up ahead, although he had to take into account that the Mushroom Kingdom and the dark lands were so close together, which probably made Bowser kidnapping Peach all the more easy.

Timber skidded to a halt in front of him, his gray ears pricked up. He took a few paw steps forward and sniffed. His eyes widened, and then he turned and ran towards Luigi. "There's something coming!" he warned, getting behind Luigi's legs.

"What is it?" Luigi asked. Timber whimpered. "I don't know…"

Luigi grabbed the hose of his Poltergust, just in case a few daring ghosts came out. But there was nothing. "There's nothing here Timber…"

He was cut short by what sounded like the lighting of a fire. But it was something much different than what Luigi and Timber had heard. About fifty or so koopas had appeared out of thin air, Mario at their head.

"Mario! It's me, Luigi! I know you're in there…" Luigi yelled desperately.

_Luigi! Oh, Luigi, I'm so glad you're alright…. Don't come any further, please. I'll be fine. _

_Quiet…_

"Sorry, Mario is out right now," Mario said in a sinister tone. "Can I take a message?" Before Luigi could say anything, Mario continued. "Your time is up. Ciao!" He snapped his fingers and was gone, leaving Luigi and Timber with fifty angry looking koopas.

The koopas charged. "Timber, get away from here!" Luigi yelled as he ran into the fray. But Timber stood his ground, fluffing out his fur and growling.

The koopas laughed at him. "Oh, look it's the tiny wolf cub, what are we going to do?" they screamed sarcastically. Timber growled lower and launched himself onto the back of a koopa, clawing its shell with his front claws and kicking its head with his back paws.

"Gary!" another koopa yelled, running towards it comrade. Still standing on the shell, Timber swiped up with his paw and hit the other koopa down to the ground. Suddenly the shell felt uneven. The injured koopa had retreated back into its shell, and now the shell was beginning to slide across the ground.

"Watch out!" a koopa yelled, as the sliding shell colliding into other koops, trampling them. Timber smiled as he dug his claws deeper into the shell, trying his best not to fall off. He was brave, just like his hero.

Luigi was also successful in his attacks, grabbing koopas and throwing them at each other. Both Timber and Luigi continued without fail until only one koopa was left standing, his knees shaking.

"Get out of here," Luigi told the koopa, who ran away immediately back to the dark lands.

"Why'd you let him go?" Timber asked.

"It would have been mean not to," Luigi said. "You did pretty well back there, even when I told you to get back."

Timber puffed out his chest. "Well, they would have found me anyways, and when they did, I would've slashed 'em to bits!"

* * *

Bowser slammed his fists against the arms of his throne. Mario, King Boo, Kammy and Kamek stood before him. "Why, Kammy, didn't the attack work?"

"The wolf cub helped," she replied groggily.

"So what must we do, Kamek?"

"Send him back to where he came from," Kamek said.

"So, why hasn't anyone done that!? Mario, would you be willing to?"

"King Bowser, I don't mean to be rude, but I do believe the job would be done much faster than its being done now, if I were to go get rid of Luigi myself," Mario said.

_I never did understand why Bowser didn't just come after me first._

_Well, Mario, it appears you and I have something in common, finally. Bowser's not exactly the brightest bulb in the socket, is he? _

"No," Bowser replied. "King Boo, I ask you to dispatch your boos upon Luigi."

"Lord Bowser," Kammy said. "That is not what we had in our plans! We already planned to send out more koopas…"

"Those koopas hardly touched him! The boos are a different story. Now get out of my sight!"

Mario snapped his fingers, disappeared, and then reappeared in front of the pool he had gazed into earlier. Luigi was walking alongside Timber, who was chatting away at something and swiping his paws at the air.

_Well, _Dimentio thought. _What's this? A hose coming out of Luigi's backpack. How very odd. I do believe…_

_That is his Poltergust! _

_Thank you for the information, Mario. Don't worry, though. I won't tell, promise. _

_What? Why not?_

_I like you more than I thought I would. Besides, I'll be living with you for the rest of eternity, right? Might as well accept it._

_You're going to betray them just like Blumiere, aren't you?_

_Blumiere did what he did for love. Bowser and King Boo do what they do for conquest._

…_Bowser loves Peach. _

_Well, this certainly changes things. Are you trying to befriend me, or harm Bowser?_

_I have no choice in either. _

_Mario, my wonderful friend, you couldn't be more right! _

* * *

A/N: There must always be a koopa named Gary. :)


	7. The Mystery of the Castle

CHAPTER 7: The Mystery of the Castle

Luigi could not sleep that night, rolling around back and forth, getting out of the tent to take a short walk, and then rolling around some more. He'd seen his brother, but he'd thought that there would still be some part of him in there, something that would respond. But it was all Dimentio, and Mario appeared to be gone.

Luigi was beginning to lose hope.

A cackle rose through the air and Luigi sat up in the tent. There it was again, the shrill, heart-stopping cackle of a boo, but this time, there were many of them, all sounding at once. It was an attack.

Luigi shook Timber awake, telling him to be very still and quiet. Luigi reached over and put on his backpack, which cleverly had the Poltergust hidden inside. He grabbed his flashlight also, and then stepped outside to see the many boos that surrounded his tent. Seeing his Poltergust, they scattered gracefully away.

Luigi was not fooled. He ran out a little further then spun around, vacuuming up a boo who had gotten too close. They were sneaking up on him, and every time another boo tried to do so, he would spin around and suck them up with the Poltergust. He continued on like this, getting as many as twenty boos, until Timber screamed from the tent.

"Luigi! Help!"

Distracted, Luigi was hit to the ground by a boo, his cap falling off. He left it on the ground as he ran towards the tent. But it seemed he was already too late. The boos had encircled Timber and were now carrying him out of the tent. Luigi reacted, sucking up the boos trying to make off with his friend.

He got one, but the boos carrying Timber only compensated for the loss, and continued. The boos cackled as one, as Timber cried out to Luigi, who ran faster with desperation. Rising higher and higher, Luigi found himself no longer able to suck up any more boos.

He ran after them anyways, his hair flying in the wind, and, being known for his amazing jumping ability, jumped as high up in the air as possible and tried to vacuum again. One more boo down.

He landed, ran, and jumped, repeating the process again and again, but the boos were getting higher, and Luigi was beginning to get sloppy in his jumps, as he landed straight on his back after trying his Poltergust one last time.

Pain and fear shot through him when he landed, as the last thing he saw was Timber being carried off by the boos, and they were headed towards the dark lands.

Timber was gone.

Luigi managed to pull himself together, as he ran back towards the tent, gathered his things as quickly as is humanly possible, and then ran off towards the dark lands. He would not let Dimentio win.

_

* * *

_

_Your brother is so determined._ Mario was again peering into the pool, the all-seeing waters.

_Poor Timber…_

_Poor indeed. Children should not be meddling in the affairs of adults. It gets too dangerous._

_You shouldn't have allowed King Boo to do this. You could have voiced your opinion on the matter. _

_I did not know his boos would do such a thing. Besides, you have no part in this! You are simply a host, nothing more. And soon your soul shall fade. _

Mario pulled himself up from the pool and snapped his fingers, reappearing before King Bowser. "You awfulness," Mario said, bowing. "I have heard that Timber was abducted by our forces. Does this happen to be true?"

"Not now, Dimentio, I'm busy," Bowser grumbled, talking with Kammy and what looked to be a whole troop of koopas.

"I prefer Mario, great beast, and I would like some respect."

_What are you…_

_Not now, Mario._

Bowser looked back at Mario, stunned by his response. "Fine, Mario… To answer your question, I ordered King Boo's forces to kidnap Timber. That wolf cub was getting in the way. He'll be here any minute now."

"Where?"

"The dungeons with Peach. And _Mario_, I have another task for you once you stop running around doing your own thing."

"Very well, Lord Bowser." Mario snapped his fingers and appeared in front of Peach's cage in the lower dungeons.

"You refused the room Lord Bowser made for you," Mario said.

Peach did not reply, only let out a, "hmph!" and crossed her arms.

"Be that way," Mario said.

_Don't treat her like that._

_What plumber thinks he can tell me what to do?_

A cackle that came from only boos rang out in the air and Mario turned his attention towards the entrance to the dungeon, as a circle of boos brought in a frightened wolf pup who was covering his face with a yellow helmet and had his tail tucked in between his legs. Mario opened the cage door next to Peach's for the boos, and Timber was thrown inside.

"Timber?" Peach asked, surprised at the little wolf's capture. "What are you doing here?"

"You know each other!" Mario said with surprise.

Timber pushed his helmet up, still shaking. "I… the castle… I ran away because the castle was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Mario and Peach both asked.

Timber nodded. "A bomb went off."

_We didn't have a bomb._

_How very odd. Someone else must have made the castle explode. We must've let before it ever happened. Any traitors in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario? _

_None. _

"Any idea of who did it, Timber?" Mario asked. Timber shook his head.

"Wait a minute," Peach said. "You didn't blow up the castle, Dimentio?"

"Of course not! Bowser was planning on having us send some troops there later on, why would we destroy something for our own plans?"

"Because you betrayed Blumiere."

_Everyone seems to think that, don't they?_

_Because it's true, Dimentio._

_Can't we put the past behind us, Mario?_

_Princess, I'm here, if only I could talk to you…_

"That's in the past, dear princess. Now, I work with others, for I have realized my mistake of working alone. This world is spinning out of control; people are achieving nothing, living only simple lives, never amounting to anything. They appear and disappear in seconds, like sand in the wind. I will make people live for something. I will make them hope and dream. Don't you see how much better the world will be when I rule it?" Mario, finished with his speech, snapped his fingers and left.

* * *

Lost and frustrated, Luigi ran sluggishly to the dark lands. His brother, gone. Timber, gone. The Mushroom Kingdom was spiraling out of control; the castle destroyed and the princess, gone.

He needed to at least get Timber back. The little cub was too innocent to be dragged into such a mess, and Luigi felt total responsibility for what the cub had been through. His own brother had killed Timber's mother.

_No,_ he thought. _It wasn't Mario. It was Dimentio._

But it had looked like his brother. Luigi shook his head and ran faster, encountering no koopa troops or goombas or boos. And finally, near sunset, Luigi saw Bowser's castle looming in the darkness.

* * *

"Before you dispatch me, Lord Bowser," Mario said, "there is something that needs to be brought to your attention. After I left the castle with Peach, someone destroyed the castle."

"Destroyed?" Bowser asked. "What do you mean?"

"A bomb was set off. The little wolf cub we have in the dungeons has no idea whose done it, and neither does Mario."

"What?" Bowser asked.

Dimentio corrected his mistake. After all, he was the only who knew that Mario's soul could still communicate with Dimentio. "Third-person, my lord! Nothing more than that."

Bowser grunted. "This makes things worse. Kamek, prepare my clown car! I'm leaving for the Mushroom Kingdom tomorrow. Those toads need to know who their new leader is."

"Right away, King Bowser." Kamek rushed off, and Mario disappeared to his next mission.

Kammy looked at Bowser. "We need to slow Luigi down; he's getting here to fast. I want to speak to King Boo, see if we can get more of his troops to attack Luigi now that that wolf isn't with him." She turned to a koopa next to her and told him to fetch King Boo. Bowser and Kammy waited, and a while after King Boo appeared.

"You require my services?" he asked.

"Kammy and I want to send some more of your troops out."

"No! I have hardly any left to spare! Luigi has his Poltergust with him, and with that, we are useless against him. He took half the boos I sent last night."

"Send them anyway, they will slow him down, and we're no quite prepared for his arrival. Dimentio says he needs more time."

"Send your koopa troop! They will slow him down. Besides, its your turn."

"I will not! I've sacrificed more koopas than you have boos."

"I have less boos to spare."

"Enough with this!" Kammy said. "We will send out a koopa troop. Men…"

* * *

Mario appeared, his purple hue somewhat toned down from what it had been before, his blue eyes returning under yellow. He looked around him at the desert city in the heart of Sarasaland.

_No, please not her. Not Princess Daisy. _

_It will make Luigi more driven. Even you must understand the logic behind that, right? Besides, Princess Peach needs a friend in the dungeon. _

Mario walked out into the alleyway behind all the houses, making his way crossing streets and buildings without notice. It was then that he reached the castle where Princess Daisy lived. The darkness of the night hid his purple glow and accented his yellow eyes as he approached the castle gates.

Two guards were on duty, and Dimentio decided to take the easy way in. The guards looked tense, as if they knew Mario was no longer safe. He snapped his fingers, guessed, and then found himself in one of the hallways of the castle lit by candles along the walls.

_Have you been here before Mario?_

_I won't answer that._

_You have, haven't you? _Dimentio prodded Mario's memory. _You liar! You have._

_I never said I hadn't!! How dare you invade my thoughts. _

With the memory of the castle layout at Dimentio's disposal, he walked down the hallway and opened the third door on the right and walked into Daisy's bedroom.

_What is this? _

_She's not here!_

_Did you know she wouldn't be here?_

…_Yes._

_Where is she?! Tell me now, Mario._

_I don't know._

_Yes, you do, now tell me where she is …Oh, she's in the Mushroom Kingdom! How could I have been so stupid. Shame on me. Well, it looks like we'll be going there. _

_We can find out who set the bomb off…_

_Yes, that too. My, Mario, you sure are warming up to me, aren't you?_

Mario had no response. He couldn't deny that he'd been somewhat helpful to the demented jester, but what else was he supposed to do?

They teleported to the Mushroom Kingdom just outside where the castle should have been. Mario looked at it in despair. The castle was now a pile of rubble, the moat cut off and overflowing with water from a blockage of rubble. Toads were everywhere, covering the news and assessing the damage.

"I'm here with Channel 5 news and tonight our top story continues to be the collapse of the castle here in Toad Town. We're here with Toadsworth, an eye witness to the tragic scene of Mario's possession and Princess Peach's kidnapping. Toadsworth, can you describe what happened?"

"Well, I was talking to the Princess about relocating, because of Mario's possession. The castle was no longer safe, but she wanted to stay. There was a strange wolf pup in the building at that time, although Peach seemed to know him. Suddenly Mario ran in, and there was a purple glow all around him and his eyes were bright yellow. Next thing I knew Mario had ran over to where Peach was and they disappeared.

"Shortly afterwards, the building began to collapse. I ran out just in the nick of time."

The reporter took her microphone away from Toadsworth. "As you can see it is a very tragic story. Later tonight we will have a special report from Merlon, who claims to have spoken with Luigi just an hour before his departure, and knows much about possessive attacks. Kent, back to you."

"And we're off!"

"Thank the stars!" the reporter said. "Leroy, did you get any information of a missing wolf cub?"

"Fang Kingdom hasn't reported any missing cubs."

"I think he's linked to that bombing, and I want to know why. Fang Kingdom is behind it for sure."

"Princess Daisy has arrived!" a toad yelled, as a taxi pulled up to the devastating scene.

Mario's eyes narrowed as Princess Daisy stepped out of the taxi and stared in shock at the ruined castle.

Mario's soul knew that Dimentio would kidnap the princess. It was almost inevitable. It _was_ inevitable.

_Don't be so gloomy, plumber! You won't have to suffer this much more. Once everyone you love is out of the way, then you soul will be free to dissipate into nothingness!_

_What?_

_Oh, poor Mario has no idea what will happen to him! How terribly sad. Once the world as you know it is destroyed, I will take over your body and your soul will dry up like a raisin in the sun. Once all you love is gone, everything is mine. _

_But I love everything about this world. You can't take away the world. _

_But I can change it just enough to make your head spin! And spin it will. _No longer wishing to be there, Mario snapped his fingers and returned to the dark lands, in Bowser's throne room.

Bowser looked around him. "Where's Princess Daisy?!" he demanded.

"Oh, sire," Mario said, almost teasingly. "Princess Daisy is in the Mushroom Kingdom! I was thinking that you could announce your reign as king over the land and claim Princess Daisy also. What do you think?"

Bowser laughed. "I like the way you think, Mario. Tomorrow, the Mushroom Kingdom will _finally_ be mine!"


	8. In Defeat

A/N: Well, this is my favorite chapter in this story so far. Brawl humor in this one. Hope you like it!

* * *

CHAPTER 8: In Defeat

* * *

"Not again," Luigi sighed, as he was faced with another koopa troop the following day. He took them on almost the same way as before, knocking out a single koopa and then using it as a weapon against the others. He cleared most of the enemies when a shadow passed over the ground.

He and the rest of the koopas looked up to see the familiar clown car with Bowser inside. The koopas cheered up at their king, some taking advantage of Luigi's distraction and attacking him. He was shoved down to the ground as the clown car continued on out of sight, and then jumped up and onto his attacker.

The fight was won. So Luigi continued.

* * *

Bowser laughed vehemently at the frightened toads, and then directed his clown car over the ruined castle. He spotted the desert princess from high up above, in her yellow floral dress. The toads around her scattered.

Daisy was not frightened however, as Bowser leapt out of his clown car and walked towards her. She simply yelled at him, "You think you can get away with this? Kidnapping one of my friends and possessing another?"

Bowser laughed heartily again as he narrowed his eyes. "Did I not mention kill your little boyfriend, Luigi?"

Bowser had gone too far. Daisy curled her hands into fists. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me, dear princess."

"Fine then, you destroyed this castle. Try to destroy anything else and you'll get beat up."

"By you?! A princess?! Ha! I'd like to see that! And I did _not_ destroy this castle."

In what seemed like just a few milliseconds, Mario suddenly appeared in front of Daisy, grabbed her arm, snapped his fingers, and then reappeared with her in the clown car.

Daisy looked distressed, as Bowser made his way over to them. "Mario, is that really you inside there? Please tell me you're still alive in there!"

_I'm here, Princess Daisy. I'm so sorry about what's happened… Poor Luigi's heart will be broken when he sees you captured._

_Yes, let's mourn the green plumber's heart, shall we? There are more important things to mourn about than that. Say, your own death, Mario! _

Bowser lifted the clown car high up into the air and looked down at all the toads. "Now that your precious hero, Mario, is mine, I will rule the Mushroom Kingdom!"

* * *

A cream and brown wolf by the name of Rofur ran inside the castle, hardly hesitating at the front entrance with the guards. He paused inside the grandest of the halls, looking around desperately for Queen Silver. A black wolf cub ran across, paused when she saw Rofur, and then bounded over to him.

"Are you looking for my mother?" she asked.

"Hi, Kayla. Yes, do you know where she is?"

"She's with the Mushroom Kingdom ambassador. You heard about what happened there, right?"

Rofur nodded. "I need you to take me to where they are. What I have to say is very urgent." The young princess nodded, and then led Rofur up the stairs to where Queen Silver and an old toad were arguing.

The harsh voices stopped when he opened the door, panting. "Your majesty, Toadsworth, I am very sorry to interrupt you…" Queen Silver did not look pleased, but Rofur continued. "Bowser has finally arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom, and he's kidnapped Princess Daisy."

"What a mess…" Toadsworth sighed. "We knew this would happen sooner or later. Was there any mention of whether or not he caused the castle's destruction?"

"He denied it. Toadsworth, I know this isn't my place to say it, but I advise that you return to your own kingdom. The toads have begun to panic, and they need a leader right now."

Toadsworth nodded. "That's why we had Princess Daisy come help, but now that… oh, this can't possibly get any worse! I need to fly out of here. Thank you so much for talking with me, Queen Silver."

"If there is anything we can do to help the Mushroom Kingdom, we will do it," Silver said. "If you need, we can have toads come live here until it is safe again."

"That would be agreeable. As I said, thank you for your time. I must leave now." As the old toad left the room, he grumbled to himself, "And no one will ever know."

* * *

The dark lands were exactly as Luigi remembered, dark skies, dying plants, and almost no creatures of light. But this time, even the creatures of dark seemed to be hiding, as if they wanted Luigi's journey to be easy.

Ever since he saw the clown car, Luigi had been more determined to reach the dark lands, knowing the Mushroom Kingdom was no longer safe. It was an odd thought, to think of it as being a hostile and dangerous place.

A whizzing noise passed over his head, and he looked up to see the clown car once again. This time, with a familiar face.

"Daisy!" he called out, running towards the clown car, which had now stopped in midair. The princess leaned over the side. "Luigi!"

Mario joined her, and then looked at Luigi as he leapt from the clown car.

_Luigi, please go back, protect the Mushroom Kingdom. It can't end like this…_

_Oh, but it will._

"Have fun!" Bowser said as he sped off, Daisy still screaming after Luigi.

Luigi looked at the distant clown car, then his brother. No, Dimentio. But it was still his brother. Mario looked at Luigi with distasteful eyes.

He remembered what Merlon had said. "M-Mario… do you re-remember that time when we were just little kids, and I stole your favorite pop-up book and tore out all the pop-up pictures and pasted them on the wall? You were so mad, but, you still forgave me."

_Oh, Weegie, I yelled at you for days. I'm so sorry, but that was _really_ funny afterwards._

"And then there was that time that both you and I got kidnapped by Bowser, and Peach had to come save us, and we weren't allowed to see each other? I missed you so much, bro."

Mario's eyes softened, blue shining through yellow, and Luigi began to hope again. Mario's eyes changed again, however, and narrowed at Luigi. "Catch me if you can, king of second bananas!" Mario yelled, then took off running in the direction of the castle.

It took Luigi a while to give chase. He thought he'd made a breakthrough, but apparently it hadn't been enough. Having always been the faster Mario brother, Luigi caught up to Mario quickly, but Mario spun around and attacked him to the ground, then set off running once again.

Luigi changed his tactic and ran after him again, this time swiftly dodging Mario's attack and jumping on his older brother instead. Mario delivered a blow to Luigi's stomach, and stood up.

"Once a kid brother, always a kid brother," Mario said, then took off.

Luigi held his stomach as he stood up. His only weakness was that he wasn't as strong as Mario. He ran after him, somewhat slower than before, and was not able to catch up to his brother, despite the boundless energy that the Mario brothers always seemed to possess.

The chase reminded Luigi of when they were little and chased each other all around the house. Luigi was invincible whenever they played tag.

They reached the castle, the guards absent as they ran through the front doors and into the first room. Mario faced his brother and leapt at him, Luigi dodging him. He didn't want to hurt his brother; there was no way he could.

Mario ran through an open door and waited as Luigi followed him inside. Mario slammed the door shut as soon as he could, and stared coldly at Luigi. Neither moved. The chase had ended, and Luigi knew a fight was coming.

There was nothing special about the room they were in. Rectangular, brick, and tiny little vents up on the ceiling.

"Mario, I know you're in there…" Luigi said. Mario stayed where he was.

_Luigi, you have to get out of here! Oh, if only you knew…_

"Mario is gone, there is nothing you can do. But now that you're here, we might as well dispose of you."

_LUIGI, LEAVE!_

Mario leapt at Luigi, who dodged as quickly as he could, causing Mario to crash into the wall. But it didn't faze him, as he leapt up rabidly at Luigi again. He collided with Luigi, sending Luigi tumbling across the floor.

Mario's soul couldn't stand the thought of Luigi dying at his hands. It was too much to bear… "LUIGI, LEAVE!"

Mario had spoken.

Luigi stared dumbfounded at his brother. Had it really worked? Was Mario back? But his yellow eyes continued to glow. "Mario?" he asked hopefully.

Mario's soul burned.

_HOW DARE YOU?!_

_Please don't hurt my brother… please…_

_This isn't going to work. _Dimentio regained control of Mario's body and used Mario's fire at Luigi, who's cap caught to the flame. Stamping it out, he looked back up to see Mario running towards the door of the room.

"No, wait!" Luigi called after his older brother, who was already leaving the room. "Mario, please!" His sadness turned to anger. "Dimentio! You leave my brother alone." He pounded against the locked door. "Mario! Mario, you were there! I know you were… Mario…"

* * *

"What was that?" Bowser asked as Mario entered the room. Daisy, Peach and Timber were all being watched in the corner. Bowser had wanted them to see Luigi's defeat.

"I couldn't do it," Mario said. "I have been hiding something from you, King Boo and Lord Bowser. Mario's soul communicates with me still. And he often interferes. Whenever Luigi begins to reminisce, Mario's soul gets stronger. I feel that once Luigi is out of the way, Mario's soul will vanish.

"I am sorry."

Bowser narrowed his eyes and then turned to one of his faithful koopas, who was sitting at a control booth, watching Luigi struggle in the room with several screens. "Release the vapor."

The koopa nodded and then flipped three knobs.

"No!" Daisy shouted, trying to fight the koopas guarding them, but Peach held her back. They were forced to watch as Luigi fought against the fine mist coming from the vents in the ceiling, as he choked and gasped against the toxic gas that filled his lungs. The burning, and the crying for Mario. And then finally, with a last shudder, Luigi's body fell limp.

"NO!" Daisy yelled again, and then cried with Peach. Mario's eyes were turned away/ He had no expression as he left the room, saying only, "Release the wolf cub. He is innocent."

King Boo replied once Mario was gone. "He's right. The wolf has no power, let him go." Bowser nodded, and then asked his guards to release the wolf.

"Uh, Lord Bowser? He's not here."

"What?!"

"He, he's gone."

Peach pointed to a crack in the wall. "He must have gone through there," she whispered to Daisy. One of the guards overheard.

"There's a crack in the wall," the koopa said. "He's somewhere inside the castle. Alert the guards to have him removed!" They all fled the room, oblivious to the little wolf who was crawling around on one of the monitors.

* * *

A/N: (brings in a basket of 1-up Mushrooms) Anyone need one?


	9. The Fall

A/N: I apologize for the slightly disoriented feel of the chapter. Things are going to move very quickly.

ERR!

CHAPTER 9: The Fall

* * *

Timber fell through onto the hard brick ground, the vapors having no affect on him, being a wolf after all, and not a human. He ran over to the deathly still Luigi, whose hat had fallen off. Timber placed it back on his head with a single claw, and then pricked his ears as he heard guards approaching. He grabbed Luigi by the back of his shirt with his teeth and began to drag him towards one of the doors that led out.

He stood up and fiddled with the door knob. It was locked, and the sounds of the guards were coming closer. The door on the other side of the room opened; the guards found the small wolf cub with his tail tucked in between his legs standing next to a lifeless Luigi.

"Well, looks like we found the little snoop," one of the guards said, walking over to the wolf and Luigi. Timber growled a somewhat pathetic growl, standing over Luigi's body. He wasn't going to give him up.

The koopas laughed at him, and Timber remembered how he'd dealt with the koopas from last time. One of them grabbed at Luigi's arm, but Timber nipped at the koopa's arm, causing him to bleed.

"Not going to go down easy, are you?" the injured koopa teased. Timber continued to growl.

"Hey, Bowser, he's in here," another koopa yelled back. The ground shook as a terrific beast entered the room, a koopa with spiked shells, hair as orange as fire, and bigger than any beast Timber had seen. He stopped growling.

Bowser smiled and roared at the wolf cub, who turned tail and got out as fast as possible. One of the unfortunate koopas standing beneath a vent was jumped on by Timber, who then jumped off the koopa and into the vent.

His claws clattered against the metal of the vents. It was a one-way vent, so he found himself back in the room with the crack in the wall and the monitors, which now showed Bowser shouldering Luigi and carrying him out of the room. He ran out the slightly open door, and then looked out into the hallway, where some koopas were celebrating their victory.

He slipped through another door unnoticed, and found himself outside. _That easy?_ he thought. And then he realized how he'd just let down his hero, Luigi. He should have stayed and helped, defended him.

Suddenly aware of his shame, Timber ran, and kept on running, running from his shame, his abandonment of his hero, and everything, until his legs gave way from exhaustion in the dark night of the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

The clown car rode quite smoothly over the dark lands, until it was once again up above the ruined castle. Bowser laughed along with King Boo, as the frightened toads cried as they looked up to see the limp body of Luigi being hoisted into the cannon sitting on the rim of the clown car.

"M… Mario…?"

Bowser looked at King Boo shocked. Luigi was still alive? That amount of vapor was lethal. No, surely he was dead. Bowser shrugged off the noise, until it came again.

"Mario… I'm sorry…"

Bowser shook his head. Luigi was dead. And that was that. He laughed again, shoved Luigi farther into the cannon, and then lit it. "Here, toads of the Mushroom Kingdom, is your 'hero'! Your precious hero who couldn't even defeat his own brother in a battle! Let's see what you make of this!" The cannon fired, and when Luigi finally opened his eyes, the last thing he saw was the ground drawing nearer.

_

* * *

_

You must die, you ignorant plumber! Now that your brother is dead, all that's left is Peach.

_Oh, no, please…._

_Ha ha ha! You can't even stand it, can you?_

_I got through; I had control over Dimentio, why did I lose it… Luigi would still be alive…_

_You lost it because anything is stronger than love. Love is ignorant, one-sided at times, and will leave you for someone else. Love can't be trusted. _

_Love is constant. Love is what binds everything together. Without it, you are nothing. Luigi, oh, how will I ever live without you…?_

_You won't live much longer, Mario. Your soul is fading with the loss of your brother. Just sit back and relax…_

"Dimentio!" Bowser's voice rang out, panicked as could be, as he entered Mario's room. "We have a situation. Luigi wasn't quite dead when we shot him out of the cannon."

"WHAT?" Mario's eyes narrowed. "Well, darling Luigi won't survive a cannon blast straight to the ground, now will he?"

Bowser chuckled. "Yes, but even though we are free to rule as we please, we must keep a radar for Luigi's return, just in case."

"Shouldn't we just go raid all the toads' houses and search for him?"

Bowser glared at him, and then left the room.

_LUIGI! He's alive, oh, thank the stars… I knew it! He's Luigi! He doesn't go down easy. _

_Quiet you. We are free to rule the world… _I _am free to rule the world. It's all mine…_

* * *

It was the Mushroom Kingdom that was the first to fall. Beanbean Kingdom, Fang Kingdom and many of the other kingdoms provided relief for the toads as their new leader ruled with an iron fist, allowing no one in or out of the Kingdom. Some toads escaped, but many did not.

They found out later that Toadsworth had destroyed the castle. He said he'd done it for the good of the kingdom. Without a castle, Bowser wouldn't have been able to rule properly, if at least for a little while. Although many agreed with his reasoning, he was later shunned by many.

Beanbean Kingdom fell next. Prince Peasley surrendered two months after Bowser came into control in the Mushroom Kingdom, giving Bowser and his forces complete control. They didn't surrender without fight, however. Prince Peasley's forces just weren't enough to tromp the koopa troop.

Most kingdoms fell quickly within a year, a year in which no hope arose, no hero stood up to take a challenge. There were a few, unsuccessful heroes, but only a few of these few that even had the courage to match Luigi or Mario, and the ones who did were too arrogant to realize their downfall.

The Fang Kingdom kept its distance from Bowser's side, often giving him gifts and sometimes portions of their land. It was the only way for them and a few lucky other kingdoms to keep the peace.

Queen Silver had been stressed, however, as she saw her people live in fear of the tyrant known as Lord Bowser, King of the Koopas. But they kept on friendly terms with the dark leader, as all the lands he conquered became as dark as his intentions themselves.

No one knew what had happened to Luigi. Some claimed him to be dead like his brother, and therefore, the world was over. Others said he had joined Bowser, possessed just like his brother. Others said he was living underground in hiding, waiting for the right moment to jump out and defeat Bowser.

Mario hadn't been seen either. The whole world knew he was mad, but no one knew exactly what had happened: Had he willingly joined Bowser, had he gone insane, had he been possessed, or was he really dead and a shapeshifter was pretending to be him? No one quite knew the real truth. Everything had happened too fast. Few knew who Dimentio really was, only that he'd died long ago, and to those who did know him, the concept of his return was unfathomable.

A year after the fall of the Mushroom Kingdom, came the fall of the Fang Kingdom and all the other kingdoms left standing. Queen Silver and her daughter, Princess Kayla, disappeared, and the wolves who'd been lucky enough to stay free protected the other toads, goombas, and creatures fortunate to be in hiding underground, with tooth and claw. These wolves came to be known to many as the nightwatch. For the wolves, it was the only freedom left; to fight to keep secret the underground.

* * *

Rofur watched as the koopas drew closer. His wife, a skinny red wolf was carrying two pups in her mouth. Rofur ran over to their other two cubs and picked them up, nodded to his wife, and them bolted out the door.

Queen Silver and Princess Kayla had disappeared a week ago. They'd known about Bowser's invasion early, and prepared early for it as well; the queen and her family's protection was top priority. However, something had gone wrong when they suddenly disappeared on their own. Whether it was Bowser or their own personal choice, no one knew.

Rofur and his wife skittered down the street amongst other panicked wolves. No one carried anything other than family, except for a few of the greedy ones.

They passed the statue of Cypro, which some wolves had surrounded, growling at any koopas who got to close.

"Stop!" Rofur yelled, and his wife stopped. He set down the cub and nudged it over to its mother.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need to stay behind and help."

"Rofur! No! We need you!"

"I know, but the Fang Kingdom needs me too. I need to stay behind. This is my fault. If I hadn't done what I had, then none of this would have happened."

His wife pulled back her ears, but understood what Rofur needed to do. She nodded and lifted the other two cubs onto her back, taking one last look at her husband and then running off in the direction of the other fleeing wolves.

Rofur looked as his wife and children as they left, but was suddenly hit to the ground by a hammer bros, who had a rope with him. Rofur sprang up and latched his teeth onto the hammer bros arm, biting down hard.

He released as watched him run away, and Rofur ran over to where many other wolves were guarding the statue of Cypro, their famed wolf of the ancients.

"Come here, little doggy," some of the koopas were teasing. Rofur joined the other wolves and growled at the koopas with them.

"Why don't you come here?" a white wolf said, stepping closer to the koopas. "Show us how brave you and your leader are."

"Alright. Koopas! Attack!"

The wolves and koopas dashed together, jumping and biting, while koopas on clouds threw things from up above. Meanwhile, some koopas had set up a cannon, and loaded a bullet bill, sending it straight for the statue of Cypro.

* * *

Bowser tapped his claws against the arm of his throne, every noise sounding like clinking glass. It was all so boring, running the world. There was nothing left to conquer, except for the cold regions to the south and the place rumored to be 'across the worlds' to the northeast. There was nothing up there anyway.

Why was it so boring?

"Kamek!" he called out, and as if waiting to be called upon, she appeared.

"Here, your awfulness," he said dully. "What is it this time?"

"What is there to do?"

"What is there to do?! Your gruesomeness, there is much to do! You're just bored because there's no one standing in the way. Am I right?"

"I do not like Mario or Luigi getting in my way! Why would not having them around make anything different?!"

"You seem awful upset… Would you like me to find you something to do?"

"Yes, anything, please!"

_

* * *

_

_Already your soul is weak. _Mario walked over to the balcony and down upon the gloomy inhabitants of Toad Town. His purple glow was gone as were his yellow eyes. No one ever saw him, though, so it didn't matter to Dimentio. The castle they'd built over the old ruined one was much darker and gloomier than the one they'd had before, and few toads dared to look at it, despite the fact that the they'd been forced to build it.

_I… am… still here…_

_Barely, Mario, just barely. All you love is gone! You have nothing to live for anymore._

_Peach…_

_Peach should have been disposed of the moment we captured her. Along with Daisy and all the others. What use are these queens and princesses to us? Bowser only wants Peach around because he himself loves her. And like I said before, love is weak. _

_Love… will… survive…_

_Survive? Your kid brother is dead! And you say it still exists. _

_No…_

_YES! He is gone, Mario! Face it, and soon, once all the others will be gone too. It'll just be you and I forever…_

And it was in that fateful month of June, that the hero the people longed for finally appeared.


	10. The Return

A/N: Well, this story has become more popular than I thought! Thank you, Snodin, for your wonderful review. Your comments are greatly appreciated.

And now, on with the story!

* * *

CHAPTER 10: The Return

Luigi's eyes opened slightly, only slightly, and he looked around the room he was in. It was dark, with just one light on the table beside him, and the glare of machines whirring next to him. He was hooked up as much as a person could be; tubes on his nose, a small clamp on his right first finger, and cords hooking him up to machines. His mind raced. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was fighting his brother, and then his brother left the room they'd been in.

He remembered the vapor. The gas that had filled his lungs, made him choke, and his eyes burn with distaste. Timber, Mario, Peach, and Daisy… what had happened to them?

"Hello!" he cried out. "Is anyone there?" No one replied. He tried again. And again. After a long half-hour of calling and waiting, he decided to do another thing to get their (whoever they were) attention. He pulled the gray clamp off his finger, which connected to one of the machines. The heart-rate monitor line went flat. Immediately the door burst open with five toad doctors, all running up to Luigi, completely unaware of the fact that his eyes were open.

He sat up to get their attention even further. The first toad to look at him fainted, the second almost did, and the others were in ceaseless joy. "L-Luigi?" one asked, another helping up the toad who fainted, keeping his eyes on Luigi.

"Yeah," he said. "What happened? All I remember is… is being shot out of a cannon."

One of the toads nodded. "We never thought you'd wake up… Luigi, we have news for you that isn't very light."

"You… you've been in a coma for a year," another toad said.

"But now you're alive!"

"Our world is finally saved!"

"I knew it wasn't the end of the Mario Bros.!"

"Wait!" Luigi yelled. "A year? Really? That long? …Mama mia… What's happened?"

"When Bowser shot you out of the cannon, you received a lot of damage. You'd been heavily poisoned with, well, we weren't sure what, and your body couldn't take the stress of the cannon. You entered a coma."

Another toad spoke. "Toadsworth decided that your safety was most important, so he had us and a couple other people keep you in hiding and made sure that you didn't well…"

"We didn't want you to die. Once Bowser began rebuilding the castle, Toadsworth decided that we flee the Mushroom Kingdom with you and go to Fang Kingdom, since that seemed the safest place. They already had an underground system for us to go and live in, and well, that's where we are now."

"And? What about Mario and Timber and all the rest?"

"Mario and who?"

"Timber, you know, the wolf who went with me?"

The toads all shook their heads, except for one. "Well, there is one wolf I know named Timber. He's part of the nightwatch, who help make sure our place down here isn't found out. As for Mario…"

"Luigi, I think you should see it for yourself."

"They've taken over the world!"

"Most of it, at least."

"Do you feel alright? You haven't eaten since about noon. Right now its about twenty 'til midnight."

"I feel a little woozy. Food would be good." Luigi took the breathing tubes off of his nose as two toads began messing around with the machines. They took off two small circular things with wires connected from his head, and four from his chest. A toad patted his finger that had the clamp on it. "Better keep this on," he said, and then all five left the room, but not before looking back and saying cheerfully to Luigi, "We're so happy you're back!"

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening," Luigi repeated to himself over and over again. He'd failed. For a year, he'd been asleep? And now the world was being run by the least capable and least kind-hearted people Luigi knew. King Boo, Bowser, and Dimentio… the world was sitting in each of their palms, each of them poking and prodding it their own way.

Luigi slipped his legs over the side of the bed and looked around the room some more. He realized it had been so dark because they were underground. The two fluorescent lights casted glares on the dresser on the far right wall, and his cap that sat on top of it. Six machines whirred and glared at him. These machines had kept him alive for a year.

One. Whole. Year.

How could he have missed so much? And Timber… Luigi wondered if he was the same wolf the toad doctor had talked about. Luigi hoped the little wolf cub was safe somewhere. And then his eyes widened. Princess Daisy and Princess Peach, what had become of them? And, if those three had really taken over the world, then what happened to all the other princesses and princes and kings and queens…

All five toads entered the room again, smiling, although only one of them was carrying a tray of steaming spaghetti and meatballs. Luigi's mouth watered as the scent rose to his nose. They placed the tray on his lap, and he took a sip of the shroom shake they'd brought, noticing that all five of the toads were staring at him in awe.

"Uh," Luigi said, not quite sure what to say. He began to twirl the spaghetti around his fork. "So, anything else I need to know?"

"Well," one toad said. "Everyone thinks that you're dead."

"But that's okay! Because Bowser, King Boo and Mario all think you're dead too! So now they won't be expecting you."

"Mario thinks I'm dead too?" Luigi asked, and the now smiling toads were now sad. "I mean, I know he's still in there… Once I see him he'll know I'm alive. Do you guys know what I'm talking about?"

"Merlon told everyone."

"Yeah, that guy is really smart!" another toad chimed in.

"But no one has really seen Mario."

"They don't even know what kingdom he's in."

"Well, region, now…"

"Oh, yeah, they renamed all the kingdoms into regions. Like Mushroom region, Beanbean region…"

"We're in Fang Region. It's the safest one there is right now."

"The wolves are really nice; they protected us the moment Bowser came into power."

"So, that's pretty much it?" Luigi asked.

"Pretty much! Oh, one more thing, Toadsworth is going to want to talk to you now that you're awake. He has some things to explain…"

"Enjoy your meal!" they all shouted, and then ran out the door.

* * *

Dressed and fed, Luigi turned the door knob. It felt weird for him to be on his feet, even though it had felt like only a night had passed since he was last awake. He opened the door and saw no toads, just a long straight and narrow hallway, with numerous doors on both sides. With no idea which door to go through, Luigi choose the one on the opposite end of the hall.

Opening the door slowly, Luigi's eyes widened at the sight. It was like a giant cavern, with steps leading up from the door he'd entered from, and what looked like a plaza in the center. But no one was around, except for one single toad, pacing besides a lit fountain.

"Excuse me," Luigi called out, walking up the stairs. The toad turned around, and Luigi recognized it as one of the doctors from earlier.

"Luigi! How'd you get in here?" the toad asked. "That door is supposed to be locked! One of the doctors must have left it unlocked…"

"What is this place?"

"It's the underground! This is our town center. See, how everything branches off from here?" Luigi stepped up next to the toad and looked around, and saw that at least twenty tunnels branched off from the town center. "We have everything down here. We have scientists growing plants and food, and then we have residential, commercial, and educational wings. But this is only one of the underground towns. There are other towns connected through other tunnels."

Luigi's heart ached. Was it really that bad to resort to living underground in hiding? "How did you build this underground system so quickly?" Luigi asked.

The toad's eyes widened. "Build? These tunnels have been here forever! In fact, we had engineers go around and make sure they were still safe. I'm guessing you never learned, having come from a different world… Well, toads have never really liked wolves that much… and there was a time when we had a royal family who hated the Fang Kingdom a lot. Even went so far as to call them inferior and incapable of ruling themselves. The Mushroom Army drove the wolves underground after a while… long story short, there's still tension between the kingdoms, despite the fact that it happened so long ago…"

Luigi never knew this. Having grown up in Brooklyn, the only history he and Mario had of the Mushroom Kingdom was the events they themselves had encountered.

"Hey, Toadsworth!"

Luigi looked up to see the toad doctor waving at Toadsworth, who had emerged from one of the tunnels. The old toad made his way over to them. "Evening, Luigi," Toadsworth greeted him. "We've been waiting for your return."


	11. The Nightwatch

A/N: Uh, when was the last time I updated this? Sorry guys, I forgot I was going to a wedding. But it was fun writing this one when I got back! Enjoy this one!

* * *

CHAPTER 11: The Nightwatch

Claw marks trailed the ground, following the white wolf that stalked the forest. He was the nightwatch, the wolves proud to serve those underground, to fight for the only freedom left. He stuck out like a sore thumb, his white fluffy hair fitting him for snow rather than deep forest.

A twig broke behind him, and the wolf spun around silently, his claws digging deeper into the ground. An intruder, he thought. The white wolf crouched low to the ground, creeping forward as he saw the little green shell that meant trouble. The Koopa Troop was making advances every day, getting closer and closer to the known location of the underground.

The white wolf readied his haunches to spring, just as his prey was stolen from him. A gray wolf whose coat matched the forest better leapt out from the undergrowth and tackled the intruder, the white wolf growling at himself for being so slow.

He jumped out anyways, and watched as the gray wolf pinned the frightened koopa. "Please, no, don't hurt me," the creature said from inside his shell. The gray wolf laughed and kicked the shell over to his white fluffy companion. "I got… lost is all… I don't know where my troops are!"

The gray wolf continued to laugh. "Right, well, listen you tiny insignificant koopa, we're not going to just let you walk away. Are we Storm?"

Storm shook his white fur and then kicked back the green shell. "Not if you tear out all the fur on my body."

Catching the green shell, the gray wolf looked inside and said, "And trust me, he has a lot of fur."

Storm seemed pleased with himself, strutting his fluffy fur. "And boy do I look good in my fur!"

The gray wolf rolled his eyes. "You are so arrogant. What would Diego say if he found you strutting around like that? You cal yourself a wolf…"

"A handsome wolf is what I call myself, yearling. You scraggly ball of fur…"

The koopa came up with a quick line. "Bowser… does not… fear you…"

"Right, and I'm the king of the world," the gray wolf said. "If he doesn't fear us, then why do you?" The foliage behind him swished as he kicked the shell back to Storm. The nightwatch never got much more entertainment than kicking around koopas and driving them off, so they tended to get bored and have fun with what they could.

Behind the gray wolf leapt out a very small and skinny red wolf. However, the gray wolf and Storm both knew that lean and powerful muscle lay beneath that fur. "Diego…" the gray wolf said.

The older leaner wolf known as Diego looked as his nightwatch patrol. "Timber, Storm. Where are Misty and Lars?"

Storm shrugged. "I don't know. Misty and Lars ran off somewhere, so Timber and I started creeping around, looking for any intruders…" Storm had his belly to the ground, pretending to stalk something. Diego hit him on the head with a paw. "That's for acting foolish. You're older than this yearling over here!" Diego motioned to Timber, who was still young for the nightwatch. "You should be acting older than that."

"I can't help it. Those two lovebirds should be back any moment."

Timber couldn't help but laugh. "I doubt Lars sees it that way."

"Poor Misty, she's been in love with him the moment she saw him."

"Probably before then. She dreamed of him, and knew he was hers!"

"You two are ridiculous," Diego chimed in. "Let's chuck this koopa out of here. We need to find those two before the sun rises. We can't be seen."

"Ay, ay, cap'n!" Storm said, then picked up the fearful koopa and trotted off, his white fur flowing.

"Never call me cap'n," Diego muttered, as he and Timber followed.

* * *

As the door behind Luigi closed, he recalled his conversation with Toadsworth.

"There is no hope but you, Luigi. The people don't know you're alive. If they did, then word would have spread too quickly and Bowser would have you killed. Don't let them know, Be a silent hero, and once people hear of the progress, they will know that you are the one who's to thank for it."

The castle, Luigi remembered. Toadsworth had confessed to that as well. "You know I had no other choice, Luigi. Only a few minutes after the princess was captured I ordered it to be destroyed. It would hold off the invasion of the Koopa Troop, if only for a little while. Not many people liked me after that. But I still lead the toads, just as the ambassadors lead their kingdom's people. Most of the royal families are gone."

Luigi took one last look back at the closed door, then continued through the dimly lit tunnel just as he'd been instructed. Get out before the sun rose, he was told. Holding on to the walls he walked, he grew more and more worried about his friends: Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Timber. Toadsworth had told him Mario was still possessed, and both princesses were still being held captive.

But no one had heard of or knew where Timber had gone. Toadsworth suggested the nightwatch, as most wolves had joined it after the fall. Timber would be full grown by now, Luigi knew, as they aged much faster than humans.

Poltergust on his back, Luigi felt the tunnel slowly crawling upwards, and he walked for a good ways until he reached solid wall. Looking up, he saw a bit of moonlight drip through a hole. Jumping up, Luigi was able to disrupt a screen that had been sitting up above him. The screen and all the undergrowth that had been settled over was sent tumbling down onto Luigi, hitting him in the head.

Rubbing his head, Luigi gathered the net and foliage and then did a super jump out of the tunnel. Bathed in moonlight, Luigi did his best to cover the hole with the net and then used the foliage and undergrowth to hide one of the many entrances to the underground.

Deciding against using his flashlight for fear of being seen, Luigi used the moonlight to guide him. He had hardly any idea of where they were, only that it was somewhere in the forests of the Fang region.

He hadn't gotten far before he heard a rustling around him. He was warned by Toadsworth about the nightwatch, but also that the Koopa Troop was slowly making an advance on the underground. As the rustling continued, Luigi realized he had no idea of whatever was surrounding him was friend or foe.

With a growl, a furry black beast sprang at him, sending him to the forest floor. Luigi tried desperately to grab the hose of his Poltergust and smack it against the beast's head.

"Lars!" a voice rang out, and the wolf stopped its attack, although kept a grip firmly on Luigi's leg.

"Let go of me!" Luigi yelled. He'd just gotten out of a coma, and this was the treatment he was given? "Don't you know who I am?"

The black wolf growled and let go of him. Luigi sat up and the black wolf began to circle him, a gray she-wolf following him.

"Well," the she-wolf said. "Looks like Bowser's got himself some humans on his side. What do you think about that, Lars?"

Lars growled in agreement. "Odd, Misty." Then the black wolf took a longer look at Luigi and stopped his growling. Though he continued to circle him, his expression was confused, almost dumbfounded.

"You don't know who I am?" Luigi asked. "I'm Luigi!"

The gray she-wolf laughed. "Luigi! Oh, all the things I could say to you right now. Your costume is very accurate, however. Mustache is dead on! Bravo!"

"Misty…" Lars warned her.

Misty continued. "C'mon, just where did you get that from? Did Mario's dead soul make it for you?!"

Luigi saw the pain in Misty's eyes as she said that. And even though it hurt him too, he pulled the hat off his head and showed it to Misty. "This is my hat! It's real!"

Misty grabbed the hat with her teeth, threw it to the ground, and stamped it with one paw. She growled and wordlessly took a step towards the plumber. She was grieving for so many things, Luigi knew. The loss of her kingdom was enough. Freedom was worse.

Lars jumped in front of Luigi just as Misty was about to rip Luigi's throat out. "Misty! I… I think he's telling the truth."

"You think this imposter is real?! How do you know it's not one of Bowser's new tricks…? And now, he knows where the underground is. He was standing right on top of the entrance! And for that, he must die."

Lars realized where Misty was coming from. What if this was an imposter? He would know where the entrance was, and then all would be lost… Growling, Lars stepped beside Misty and then began to advance towards Luigi.

"I'm Luigi! Really, it's me…"

"Misty! Who is that?"

Growling, Misty turned around towards the voice, and three wolves walked through the foliage and surrounded Luigi. A gray wolf, a small and skinny red wolf with a pointed muzzle, and a fluffy white wolf, all glared at Luigi.

"He says he's Luigi," Lars said to the red wolf. "But we're not sure."

"Of course we're sure!" Misty shouted. "He's a fake, and we all know. He knows the entrance to the underground, we saw him touching it."

Luigi looked at the five wolves around him, suddenly aware of his vulnerability. If they killed him, then all hope would be lost. But there was one wolf Luigi knew. One gray wolf with a fang sticking out of his mouth.

The gray wolf and Luigi both stared at each other, until the red wolf leapt in between them. "What's wrong with you?" he asked the gray wolf.

"I know him," he responded. "That's Luigi. I'm sure of it."

"Ptah," Misty said. "Well, you said you were there when it happened. Go on, Timber, ask him a question only he'd know the answer to."

"Well," Timber began, and Luigi's mouth hung open in shock. "Honestly, I don't remember much…"

"Ask him something!" The furry white wolf complained. "The sun's about to rise!"

"Fine. What happened after the bomb? Every detail."

"Well…" Luigi began. "Afterwards, I remember you were standing there looking for you mother, with your yellow and neon green helmet, and I took you to your house. I left you there, hoping that someone would let you in. And then you got on that plane and…"

"Enough." Timber said, and he stared emotionlessly at Luigi. Timber turned towards the red wolf. "That's him."

Luigi smiled and the red wolf nodded in approval. Shame rose up in Timber's chest and he turned away from his hero he thought to be dead. Dead by his deeds, no less.

"Timber," Luigi said. "I can't believe it's really you! I'm so happy that you're alive!" Timber just recoiled from Luigi's attempted hug and walked backwards.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too," Timber said. "We all thought you were dead. I mean you were gone for a year…"

All of the wolves besides the red one looked surprised. "I didn't know you woke up," he said. "Luigi's been in a coma, everyone. I was one of the few to know."

Timber wheeled around to face him. "Why didn't you tell us Diego?"

"Yearling, you would have told too many souls to keep track of. Luigi's survival being kept hidden was the key to our hope."

"Hope?! What hope? Everyone who's made it out is living an unfit life underground, and all those who didn't are now slaves in Bowser's regime! Keeping Luigi's survival a secret was the dumbest thing anyone could do! It makes everyone think he's dead!"

"Bowser, King Boo and Dimentio believe him to be dead. That is where our hope, our fighting chance lies! Yearling, you speak of things you can't comprehend."

"The sun is rising," the white wolf said.

"We need to go underground. Luigi, you come with us. Sorry if this is inconvenient for you, but it's not safe during sunlight. Quickly, you uncover it, Luigi."

Luigi ran over to where he'd come out of the underground and pulled up the undergrowth and net, revealing the tunnel he'd come out of. All five wolves jumped down inside, Timber last, who gave Luigi a curt nod before descending. Luigi jumped down into the hole with them.

"Someone will cover up the net and undergrowth," the red wolf said. "Follow us." The wolves turned down the tunnel, and Luigi found himself with no choice but to follow.

* * *

A/N: More of Toadsworth's conversation with Luigi will be reaveled later, promise! I wrote out that whole scene, did a readover and almost fell asleep because it was so boring. So now it will be revealed in snipits! Toadsworth didn't have very much to say, though...


	12. The Demented

A/N: Agh! This one is short! Very sorry. I also think my reputation as a very frequent updater is slowly drifting away... Life's been really hectic. At least summer is almost here! Yay! I put up a poll on the wolves on my profile. Misty, Lars and Storm are on there, even though you don't know them very well yet. (Don't worry, they'll pop up here and there!)

Sorry about the ranting. On with the show!

* * *

CHAPTER 12: The Demented

"We'll be right back," Diego said, running down the tunnel. "You wait here with Timber and Misty." Timber and Misty sat down on either side of Luigi, and Luigi found himself in a slightly awkward situation.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you back there," Misty said. "If I would have known earlier, I wouldn't have done any of that."

"You wanted to protect the underground," Luigi said. "There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, I could have fought back. I forgive you."

"Thanks, Luigi. So, Timber, good to see your hero, isn't it?"

Timber shot a look at Misty and then shuffled his paws. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you okay, Timber?" Luigi asked.

Timber looked up at Luigi. "You're supposed to be dead. I thought they killed you. They made us watch you get gassed, and I felt so responsible."

"Timber, none of this is your fault."

"I got carried away and then you had to go get me. And then you were knocked out by that gas and all I did was run away. I didn't even try and help you."

"You were a cub! Bowser, King Boo and Dimentio hold all the blame. I don't blame you for _any_thing, Timber."

Timber sighed, and shuffled his paws uneasily. "Thanks, Luigi. You're still my hero."

After a minute of silence Misty said, "They're called the Demented now. That's what we call them, Bowser, King Boo and Dimentio, I mean." Misty stopped talking and pricked up her ears. Diego and the others were back. A dark cloak was thrown at Luigi.

"Put it on," Diego said. "I don't want people to be shocked to see you when we reach the town center. People can't know just yet."

Though Luigi didn't quite agree, he threw on the black cloak anyway and covered his face as they made their way out of the tunnel and down to the town center.

It was the same town center Luigi had been in before, except now it was buzzing with life. Toads, goombas and various races were all over, buying and selling goods, and enjoying themselves by the fountain.

"This way, hurry," Diego said, and Luigi pulled his eyes forward again, to see they were heading to another tunnel. It pained Luigi to see the people he knew and not be able to let them know he was there. They continued on past the town center, however, and then took a few more turns until they entered a room filled with wolves. "This, Luigi," Diego said, "Is the nightwatch headquarters. Only we are allowed in this section of the underground. And take off your cloak. It's time they knew."

Luigi was slightly nervous as he pulled down the hood of his cloak and then removed it completely. The wolves packed in the room, most chatting and some sleeping or eating, turned in astonishment at the plumber.

"What's this, Diego?" A big gray wolf asked, walking towards them. "Is this an imposter? Or… or is it really him?"

"It's me," Luigi said.

"Prove it!" some wolves yelled, and Timber raised his hackles. "It's Luigi! It's him!" Timber yowled.

The wolves hushed their whispering when a gray wolf, much grayer and older looking than the rest made its way through the crowd. He stood in front of Timber and looked him in the eyes. "You say this is Luigi?" he asked.

Timber nodded. "He knows only what Luigi would know; I asked him questions and he answered them correctly."

The old wolf looked at Luigi, then turned and faced everyone in the room. "Luigi has returned, so it seems. This is the new cause. The new reason for why we fight. No one but the nightwatch is to know. Is this understood?"

The wolves howled in agreement.

"Diego, find proper lodgings for our hero," the old wolf said, walking away.

"That was Malachi," Diego said, leading Luigi and the four other wolves through the awestruck nightwatch towards a door at the far end. "He leads and organizes the nightwatch, but is too old to actually serve himself." They walked through the door and entered a wide and long hallway, where many rooms were connected and wolves were walking in and out of their rooms. Third door on the right, Luigi, Storm and Timber walked in Diego, Misty and Lars all going to their own rooms.

"We wake up at nightfall," Diego yelled back at them. "Make sure Luigi gets up on time, you two."

Two beds were all that filled the room. Storm hopped up on one of the beds, stretched, and then curled up. "This is our room," Timber said. "You can take my bed; I'll curl up on the floor."

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked, sitting down on Timber's bed.

"Of course. Besides, you just got out of a coma. Who let you go wandering out anyway? It wasn't smart to go out that close to sunrise."

"Well, the toad doctors didn't want me going anywhere, but Toadsworth insisted I get out of there before sunrise. It was his decision."

Storm shook his head. "They should have let the doctors do what they do best. Toadsworth hasn't even been out there since the fall. _We_ on the other hand, should have escorted you. We know what we're talking about."

"What's it like out there anyway? I mean, why is it so dangerous to go out at daytime?"

"Bowser's forces have overrun the lands," Timber said. "During the day, they terrorize those still living in the cities. If we were out during the day, they'd catch us easily. At night, they make advances on the underground, although they don't know where we are exactly. And at night, we can stalk the forests, knocking out any and all troops. That way, they won't get word back to the demented. That's how we keep our cover."

"I hate to be the black cloud," Storm said, "But their forces are getting closer every day. Boos are the hardest to catch, but we do have troops with poltergusts. Gadd made a whole bunch for us to use."

Diego poked his head into the room. "Get some sleep, you three."

"Ay, ay, cap'n!"

* * *

Finally, something to do. Making his way through the new and improved Mushroom Castle, Bowser thought about the recent news he'd heard. Things back home were turning sour, while forces were making progress on finding the fugitives.

Bowser went into the room he was told and walked over to King Boo. "Did you tell him?" he asked.

"Of course not!" King Boo replied. "Nothing he does can be trusted. You should have picked someone else!"

"Maybe we still can. I talked to Kammy, and maybe we can trigger Mario's soul to take his body back over. And then Dimentio's soul would die…"

"Are you kidding? We'd have to get another vial of that stuff and re-poison him! Not only that, but I don't feel like going back to the Underwhere just to get another soul! And, if we do do this, Bowser, then who would you suggest?"

"I don't know… Tatanga? He tried to take over Sarasaland a long time ago… and then there are the Shroobs. However, I think the Shroobs would betray us too."

"Tatanga is our best bet," King Boo said. "But I've never met the guy."

"O'Chunks!" Bowser exclaimed. "That guy would love to help, but he's still alive…"

"Then we kill him!"

"No! He wouldn't want to help us if we killed him! Besides, I doubt he'd want to be in Mario's shoes."

The two continued their conversation, coming up with various ideas for whom to choose, all the while oblivious to Dimentio's invisible form in the corner.

_Listen to this, Mario. They don't trust me._

_They… can't…_

…_I know Mario. I know._

A/N: (hands out 1 up mushrooms) Take a 1-up mushroom for later on, just in case I don't update for a long time after this!


	13. The Keeper of the Future of the World

A/N: Hiatus avoided. Yay!

Enjoy, read, and review! ERR!

* * *

CHAPTER 13: The Keeper of the Future of the World

With the last rays of sunlight gone, the black she-wolf dared to come out of her hiding spot. There were people to liberate tonight.

Crawling through the undergrowth, she made as little noise as possible; there was no room for mistakes, and too many had been made already. She couldn't be spotted by anyone but the people she'd saved. The underground would deny her, the Demented would have her fur.

There was a rustling behind her, and she stopped in her place. The rustling did not continue, however, so the black she-wolf with the silver stripe down her forehead walked on. She didn't suspect an intruder, however, as she was attacked from the side and brought to the forest floor.

The fangs of another wolf clamped down lightly on her neck. "Let me go, mother," the she-wolf growled, and she was released from the grip of a silvery white she-wolf.

"You know better than this, Kayla," the silver wolf growled. "You are royal blood, not someone who can be dispensed. At least let the others do it."

"I save lives," Kayla retorted, her black fur rising. "There is no royalty anymore. _You_ seem to think there is. I'm saving them all, and I won't stop until they are all saved."

"This world isn't safe anymore. The underground would slit our throats. Our greatest chance lies within submission."

"No. I stand by my people, and you should too."

"This _is_ how I stand by my people! Don't you understand? There is nothing more that I can do! I am being the best queen I can be, but there is nothing I can do."

Kayla looked into the eyes of her mother. Queen Silver faced a threat with such animosity that she couldn't handle.

"I know you try, mother. Go back with the others; I'm going to the town. There are lives to save." Princess Kayla marched off past the old queen, who looked at her daughter one more time before slipping back into the bushes.

* * *

Something sharp poked Luigi in the side and he pushed whatever it was away. "Luigi," he heard. "You need to get up. It's night."

"Wake up sleepy head!" another voice yelled, and suddenly Luigi couldn't breath as something heavy pressed down on him. He pushed Storm off of him.

"Fine, I'm up," Luigi said, jumping off the bed and stretching. "Is it nightfall?"

"Just about ten minutes ago," Timber said. "Diego is waiting for us." Timber and Storm led the way out of the room, and Luigi followed whilst munching on a breakfast bar. Diego waited for them with a few other wolves in the nightwatch headquarters.

"You're a little late," Diego said. "Most of the other packs have left. Let's go."

"Diego, can I talk to you really quick?" Timber asked.

"On the way, yearling," Diego said as they left and made their way to the now completely empty town center.

"Diego," Timber eventually said. "I feel that… I'm not quite sure how to put this. Since Luigi's return, I feel like I belong somewhere else."

"You feel the need to leave the nightwatch and join Luigi?" Diego asked. "You may, but only with Luigi's permission. I had a feeling you eventually would. Go, ask him."

Timber fell behind and walked beside Luigi, as they entered the tunnel that led above ground. "Luigi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Luigi said. "What is it?"

"I want to know if I can join you to save the kingdoms. I know I'm barely older than a year, but I'm stronger, and I can help, really. I won't get in the way or anything…"

"Of course, Timber," Luigi smiled. "It would be nice to have some company."

* * *

Kayla looked down upon the monstrosity that was Claw City. Screams rang out once in a while, but besides that it was quiet. She descended into the ruined and brightly lit city, her dark fur making her stick out. The outskirts were her territory, and she weaved in and out of the ruined houses, looking for a way in to rescue the enslaved.

Hearing guards approach, she ran behind a dumpster, trying to make her claws click as silently as possible against the stone ground. Two koopas armored heavily with spikes and helmets walked past her hiding spot, sniffing the air. One looked at the other.

"Keep your eyes out for that wolf. It's been through here again."

_We are not 'its'! _Kayla thought.

The two koopas continued walking however, and Kayla crept out of her spot. Rising up on her back legs, she looked through the windows of what looked like an abandoned house. This was where she was needed tonight. She walked around to the front door, only to see two koopas standing guard. She hid back on the other wall of the building and grabbed three rocks. She needed to aim carefully if she was to not give away her hiding spot.

Judging the distance between her and the trash can of the building ahead, she shot the rock at it, and it collided dead on. The koopas standing on guard looked at each other, and then walked off towards the toppled canister. And once they were far enough away, Kayla took this opportunity to creep inside the beat-up building.

* * *

"Do you see it?" Timber asked Luigi. The tunnels of the underground were now far behind; Luigi having been entrusted by Diego and the wolves of the nigthwatch as the 'keeper of the future of the world', and according to Timber, they were now approaching Claw City, or at least what remained of it.

"I haven't gone this far out before, but they say you can see the glow of the city," Timber pointed out.

Luigi looked up ahead and saw a faint orange glow from beyond. "I think that's it." He never did get to see Claw City at night, but the eerie glow in front of him seemed unnatural. "What's going on down there, anyways?"

Timber's ears flattened against his head and he sighed. "You'll see." Timber led the way, and they passed through an area free of trees and stopped at the top of a ridge.

With horror, Luigi looked down at what he once knew to be Claw City. The eerie glow came from the orange streetlights. Heavily armored koopas stood guard at almost every place possible, with no way out.

The southwestern block of the city looked almost completely destroyed; buildings cracked and falling, as if some explosive had gone off there. And then Luigi remembered his brother's possession. It was from then.

Luigi wanted to knock out every koopa from here to the dark lands. Pulling out his hammer he said, "Let's go."

* * *

Kayla scampered through the old worn-out building, running up one flight of stairs after another. They had to be in here somewhere. Catching fear scent in the air, Kayla let her nose guide her through the building to where a tattered sheet hung across the wall. Tearing the sheet down with her teeth, she saw a sight she'd seen too many times in the past year.

There were at least ten wolves huddled against the wall, one almost as young as herself; a yearling.

An old she-wolf with one eyed turned her head to look at her. "If it isn't Princess Kayla," she said. "We thought you were dead."

"I'm here to get you out," she told them. "And we have to hurry before sunrise. How many are you?"

"You and what army?"

"Eleven," said another wolf with a thin frame. "You are but one, and hardly a yearling. She's right, how are you going to get us out?"

"I create diversions."

"Look at how well-fed she is!" the old she-wolf yelled again. "Where are you getting your food, princess?"

"A secret place known as the Den. My mother and I and four other wolves run it. We will make sure you are dry and fed there. But for now, we need to come up with a plan for getting out of here. One of you, go ask for food." Kayla had done this routine many times with food, but even though she was slightly concerned that the army might have caught on, she went with it anyway.

"I'll do it," the old she-wolf said, limping over to a tattered window. "You down there! Incompetent fools, look up at me! Yes, I'm over here. We want food."

"We sent you food an three hours ago. We're not giving you more."

"You think one plate of food is enough for eleven hungry wolves? Fools! I have no time left to live. Bring me food!"

The she-wolf limped back. "One of them is getting food. Now what?"

Kayla led them out of their hiding spot. "Follow me." Most of the wolves followed, but one wolf was having trouble getting his cub to go. "I'll carry him," Kayla said, picking up the young cub in her mouth.

She led them down the stairs as quickly as possible, and she felt the time running out in her head. They stopped at the front doors and Kayla put the cub down. "Listen to me, all of you. The koopa will do what he normally does to bring in food, so when he walks in, I want you to hide. When I attack, that will be your signal. When you leave, run to the top of the ridge and into the front of the forest. Wait for me there. If I don't come in an hour, then head as deep into the forest as you can and wait for the first light of dawn. Understand?"

The wolves responded by taking their hiding spots. And now all they could do was wait. Kayla stood in front of the door and prepared to fight.

The doorknob turned and Kayla puffed out her fur and showed her fangs as a koopa walked in holding a plate of meat. "Who are you?" the koopa asked, but Kayla responded only by jumping at him, fangs glaring, and growling.

"Backup!" the koopa yelled. Kayla managed to hold the koopa down while she ripped off the armor on his head. "Go!" she yelled to the wolves in hiding, who rush out of the building and down the ruined roads of the city at her signal.

Slashing the face of her first victim, she jumped onto the second koopa and tore him to the ground, biting and scratching at any vulnerable spot. She kept her ears moving at all times, listening for any attacks from her blind spots. Hearing a swish behind her, she jumped to the left and out of the building.

The first koopa had hit his comrade over the head when trying to aim for her. "You'll pay for this, you mangy mutt!" the first koopa yelled, and Kayla swirled around to see that many armored koopas had surrounded the building. It was a whole troop of them.

"You think you're so smart, don't you!"

Kayla growled and showed her fangs, but she realized soon enough that there would be no escaping this time.


	14. Truth and Lies

A/N: I present... wait for it... another chapter! I have artwork for this story on my deviantart account. The link to it is on my profile. Also, I use Segali, not Mario, as the Mario Bros. last name. Please don't be offended by this or anything. The movie is the only source of that name that I know of. Besides, Segali just has a certain ring to it, you know? Enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Trust and Lies

The eleven wolves who'd escaped with the help of the former princess now bounded towards the forest, the old she-wolf running as fast as she could. One, however, kept looking back at the now helpless wolf. He ran back to help, but the others pressed on, eventually coming across a confused Luigi and Timber.

Luigi raised his hammer at the oncoming wolves, but relaxed his arm as he saw they were running in fear. An old wolf looked him in the eye and called out to Timber and him. "A wolf back there needs help!"

Reacting, Luigi and Timber set off down the ridge towards the city, and, without regard to any of the guards outside the city, ran towards the sound of fighting and the growling. They came across a black wolf and brown wolf, both fighting their way out of a ring of koopas.

Luigi raised his hammer above a koopa's head and brought it down with such force it rattled his armor. Leaving the shaken koopa on the ground, Luigi ran ahead to help the brown wolf who was overtaken by some of the enemy. Luigi hit each over the head like he'd done before and then fled with the brown wolf to help the others.

The black wolf analyzed her situation, and dodged under a koopa and leapt to the top of a trash can, then swiped a clawed paw at a helmet of the closet koopa, knocking it off. She jumped off the trash can and swiped her claws at the koopas face.

Timber ripped off the rest of the koopa's armor, and helped the black wolf strike him down. Soon most of the koopas had been stripped of their armor and were now stumbling to keep up. "Retreat!" they finally yelled, and ran off.

Luigi stood barely touched alongside Timber and the brown wolf, but the black hardly gave a passing glance as she left through the alleyway.

"Hey, wait!" Timber yelled, running after her.

The black wolf spun around quickly, her nose hitting up against Timber's as he failed to stop. "Quiet or you'll get everyone killed!" she whispered harshly, then continued on her way.

"I can…" Timber began, but then whispered. "I can help you. We… Luigi and I can help."

The wolf turned her head back to look at Timber. "You and Luigi? Luigi who? Not the Mario brother who died? You think I'm naïve, don't you?"

"Luigi Segali," Timber said. "And I can prove it." He noticed the silver stripe that the black she-wolf bore. "You're… Princess Kayla?"

There was no reason for her to hide it. "I'm not a princess anymore. But I'm her. And you say you can prove Luigi's existence? Go on, then."

Timber thought he'd be more shocked to see that Kayla had survived, but he went back and got Luigi anyway, who was thanking the brown wolf for helping them fight off the koopas. "Luigi!" Timber whispered. "Kayla wants to see you."

"Alright," Luigi said. "Take care," he said to the brown wolf that galloped off out of the city. "Where is she?"

Timber led the way to the alleyway where Kayla waited, and she looked Luigi up and down. "He seems well-done. How'd you pull this off?" she asked, not convinced.

"This is the real Luigi," Timber said. "It's him. Don't you know who I am at least?"

"Should I know who you are?" Kayla asked.

"I'm Timber, the one who was there at Mario's possession. Since Luigi and I were both there, then both of us can confirm that the other is who they say they are."

"Fine. Both of you can believe each other, but how does everyone else believe you?"

Timber raised his fur and growled. "Why must you be so difficult? Fine. Then how can I believe that you're princess Kayla."

"It's just Kayla now. And who else has a mark on my forehead such as this?"

"Spray paint?" Timber suggested.

"Hey, guys," Luigi said. "I think maybe we should all get out of here before anymore koopas come."

"We're not leaving just yet," Kayla said. "Prove to me who you are and fight for this world."

"I would love to," Timber said.

Unknown to the three down below, a pair of golden yet dull eyes watched them from a high-rise building up above. The wolf to whom the eyes belonged to sighed, his cream-colored tail brushing the floor as he turned away from the window and looked at his companions.

"They are here again," he said, and the faces of the wolves in front of him glowed with delight. "But that doesn't mean that they will come here."

A tawny-colored wolf grumbled and then flinched as the door of the room opened. Two goombas looked at the cream colored wolf and motioned for him to follow. The cream wolf did as requested, the others all mumbling to themselves about what might happen to him.

Once he was out of the room, the goombas spoke to him. "Your expertise is needed. Follow us." They walked off, but the wolf did not follow.

"Did you not hear us? Follow or we'll _make_ you do so."

The wolf sighed dully and then obeyed his orders, following the goombas down the hallway and to the elevator. "Where are you taking me?" he asked them, watching the numbers on the elevator increase, drawing closer and closer.

"To see his highness, King Boo! Your wits of this city are needed. And if you help us, then there might be some gain for you as well."

The wolf's ears pricked with delight. He wondered what gain he would be offered as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. The elevator doors opened a second time, later, and the wolf was led through hallways and rooms, until finally he stood face to face with King Boo.

"Rofur," King Boo began. "Why so sad?"

Rofur hunched his shoulders and growled. He might be miserable looking, but he would not let himself be put down.

"Still bitter over the money I owe you from last year? I have come all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom just to show you this! Roll the tape!"

A boo turned on a T.V. that sat in the corner, and on the screen was an empty intersection in Claw City.

"What am I looking at?" Rofur asked to a confused King Boo.

"Next screen," King Boo ordered, and the picture changed again. Empty. "Next!" Another one empty. "Just flip through until you find them!" The boo kept hitting buttons on the screen until finally the king was satisfied. "Look, your heroes have returned, Rofur."

Rofur's ears flattened against his head as he looked on the screen to see a gray wolf running alongside a black wolf and a tall mustachioed man in green in an alleyway.

"Now, what I want you to tell me, Rofur, is who these people are. Luigi, we know. But who are the wolves."

"I don't know them," Rofur said right away.

The boos rung out in protest. "He's lying!"

"Make him tell the truth!"

"I know how to run things," King Boo retorted. "Now, you will tell me little wolf, who those wolves are."

"Where is my bribe?" Rofur asked, remembering the goombas' words.

"Who made me forget?! Yes, your bribe, Rofur, is to see your wife and children and to be set free with them."

Although Rofur found it a worthwhile offer, he remembered King Boo's last bribe. "I have no reason to trust you. I will not say."

King Boo was obviously disappointed. "Well, then, they'll all die anyway. Send him away!"

Rofur growled hostilely at King Boo as he was escorted out of the main chamber. He knew in his heart the heroes on the screen would survive, and his heart had been relieved when he saw Kayla on that screen.

The royal family had indeed survived.

* * *

Bowser ran as quickly as his massive koopa legs would carry him towards the screen and the flashing light. He hit a few buttons and soon King Boo's worried face was on the screen. "What is it? Did you find out who that wolf is?"

"No, Lord Bowser," King Boo replied. "He wouldn't crack. But there were two others travelling with the wolf…"

"Who?"

"…Luigi, and a wolf we have not identified."

Bowser's face turned to stone. "LUIGI IS DEAD! HE HAS BEEN FOR A YEAR! How _dare_ you tell me lies."

"Bowser, this is not a lie! It is him. I can show you footage; hold on." King Boo called for one of his minions and they brought over the tape. Suddenly the screen changed and Luigi and two wolves were running down an alleyway.

Bowser roared in frustration. But Luigi would be weak, and Bowser knew that if he were going to destroy the plumber once and for all, he would have to do it now. Dimentio had said Mario's soul was very close to death. If Mario knew his brother was alive, then all would be lost.

King Boo reappeared on the screen. "King Boo, you must not let Dimentio get word of this. I will be sending more reinforcements to arrive in the morning to put this uprising under control. For now, keep watch, and alert me of anything else."

"Yes, Lord Bow—" King Boo was cut off midsentence as Bowser turned off the screen. "Kammy! Kamek!" His loyal magikoopas entered the room.

"Arrange battle plans. Luigi has returned."


	15. Mario's Reign

A/N: Yeah, I know... an update! I have a tendency to write very short chapters (I read too many James Patterson novels...) So I made this one longer because I thought, well, I've already fallen behind in my updates, so I might as well make the next chapter long. I present to you, the longest chapter in Defiance!

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Mario's Reign

"So now you see what the cities are like," Kayla said to Luigi. "They're all like this. But the Mushroom Region is worse. The Demented reside there, and they extended their law even further there."

Luigi wondered just how much worse it could be in Toad Town. Claw City was bad enough, with people living in houses that now served as their prisons.

That night they'd taken half the city back; all that remained was the center of the city. Each time they saved a few of the people, they joined them in the fight, making each takeover easier and easier.

And finally they had reached the fallen statue of Cypro, the statue of the ancients. Luigi, Timber and Kayla and all the other wolves with them stepped down determinedly into the square, taking out any forces as they made their way to the great castle ahead.

They burst through the castle doors, fighting their way up to where, unknown to them, King Boo waited.

* * *

"What is that?" King Boo yelled. "Luigi…. Get all forces down there at once! And get me out of here! He has his Poltergust with him."

His troops cringed at that fact, but ran downstairs with all immediate speed, only to be sucked up by Luigi's vacuum cleaner turned weapon. Luigi and Timber made their way up the stairs and down the ruined hallways taking out all and any forces they encountered, until finally they reached a room where King Boo was trying to get away.

King Boo shrieked, then yelled at his minions to get him out of the castle. The boos made a circle around their leader, which Luigi found somewhat difficult to penetrate. After a few boos were gone, though, King Boo had already disappeared, his slanted eyes piercing through Luigi seconds before.

After Luigi had sucked up all the boos, he realized the silence around him, then looked behind him to see that the wolves had defeated the enemies in the castle. They howled in victory, along with Timber.

One city down.

* * *

Dimentio felt his spine prickle with unease as he noticed the worried glances that Bowser gave off. _Enough of this_, he though to himself, and then snapped his fingers to reappear in front of the pool he often peered into.

Though he was still unaware of Luigi's survival, Dimentio had picked up on the vibe that something was not going well. He waited for the waters to settle, and he looked down upon Claw City. The sight of rejoicing inhabitants and victory over the Demented made Dimentio's fingers curl in disgust and his eyebrows furrow.

He snapped his fingers once again, and appeared before a pacing koopa king. "When were you going to tell me that Claw City fell?" he snapped at Bowser. "Do you not trust me? You are aware of what I am capable of, aren't you…"

Bowser's face grew worried as he tried to appeased Dimentio. "I was going to tell you. It was just a small group of rogue wolves. We are closer to finding their hiding place…"

"Lies… you tell me now, _Lord_ Bowser, what is going on, or I will be forced to find out myself."

Bowser's face remained the same. He did not answer, just stared at his accomplice with fearful eyes.

"Fine then, I will find out myself."

"No! Please, don't it's for your own good. If you do, then it will be your downfall. Don't go!"

"Too late, koopa king." Dimentio said. "I know you don't trust me. And now I can't trust you either." He snapped his fingers and left Bowser alone, devastated.

* * *

"We will stay here and make sure they don't try anything else," Kayla said. They had just had to go through another fight against a band of koopa troops. As the sun rose, however, peace was beginning to return to Claw City. "We're counting on you, Luigi. And you, Timber."

"A plumber always sticks to his word," Luigi said.

"Ha, yeah," Timber said. "Let's go get some koopa shell!"

Kayla laughed at Timber as she ran back to the city, leaving Luigi and Timber to go on their journey. Timber watched her leave, her black fur shining against the light of the rising sun.

Luigi nudged him. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?" Timber said right away. "Uh, yeah, I guess." Timber's ears flicked back nervously, and Luigi changed the subject. "Where to now, Timber?"

Smiling, Timber said, "You're the hero, you decide."

Luigi thought for a moment. The most logical place to go was to the Mushroom Kingdom, so he could free Toad Town. However, it was a three-hour trip just flying, so they'd need a fast way to get there. "We need to go to Toad Town. Toadsworth said that they were ruling there. Our only problem is that we need a fast way to get there."

"On foot it would be days," Timber pointed out. "I'm sure we can find a car in Claw City they'd be willing to lend."

"I think you're right," Luigi said. "Let's head back."

_

* * *

_

How's this, Mario? Are your hopes up yet?

Dimentio made his way down the streets of Claw City, which were now empty. But a distant noise clamored from the center of the city. Disgusted by the fallen soldiers on the sides of the street, Dimentio made his way to the noise.

_This is only a setback, Mario. …Mario?_

Mario could not respond. Either he was incapable, or he chose not to. Either way, Dimentio pressed on until he finally reached the city's center. His muscles bunched up in anger at the sight of celebrating city folk. They were gathered around the statue of Cypro, which now lay in pieces on the ground. They were putting it back together, and while they did so, a black wolf with a silver stripe upon her forehead climbed the steps in front of the castle and looked upon her people.

"Citizens of Claw City!" she bellowed out. "As your princess, I will lead you through this time of difficulty to the best of my ability. The city is ours!" She lifted her head and howled at the rising sun, all the other wolves following suit.

Dimentio laughed at the pitiful wolves, then listened as the howling died down and the princess spoke again. "There is hope in the world once again. Luigi Segali lives!"

Amid the loud howling of the wolves, Mario's body fell to his knees, and he grabbed his head.

_No, no!_ Dimentio cried out in his mind. He struggled to regain control of Mario's body, but he felt Mario gaining more control.

Mario cried out to the wolves, "It's a-me, Mario!" But the wolves were too busy celebrating to hear him, and he lost his control.

_You see how weak you are! _Dimentio yelled at him.

_But I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere._

_It isn't even your brother! We organized it so that you would see him and be fooled, plumber!_

_That's a lie. I see everything you see, so I would have known. And I thought your purpose was to kill me. Why would you let me think my brother was alive?_

_Bowser organized it. He'd fool you, and then you would lose him again. Besides, I am in control now. And we need proof to really believe, don't we?_

"Look! There he is!" A wolf cried out, and the crowd parted to let a green-clad man walk through. It was Luigi, and there was no denying. Dimentio's eyes burned when he saw that same wolf with him as before.

_Then he'll die again, plumber, and this time, I _will _win. You know what I mean to do now Mario. It seems the time has come…._

Dimentio snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

* * *

Luigi blushed slightly as he walked up the castle steps in front of the crowd. He walked up to Kayla. "Well, we really just came to get a car," Luigi said.

Timber loved the attention however, and bowed before the cheering people.

"You need a ride?" Kayla asked, and then called on a wolf to go find a car.

The civilians cheered at their heroes, and Timber caught himself stealing glances at Kayla, who was now leaving the castle stairs and making her way through the crowd. "Hey, wait!" Timber yelled, and then ran off after her. "Kayla, where are you going?"

"I have other people to take care of as well," she replied, her eyes staring straight ahead. "Like your underground."

"Really? So you just go out every night rescuing people?"

"Of course! Who else are they going to get rescued by, you and your stupid nightwatch? All you do is watch out for those who are already safe, you don't help those who aren't."

Timber was offended. "Hey! That's not fair. We take pride in protecting those who need protecting. Although, I must say it is very noble of you to go out and rescue everyone."

"Thank you," Kayla said, and then trotted away and out of the city. Hearing honking behind him, Timber turned around to see Luigi driving an old Mush Shroomstar with faded blue paint.

"Hop in!" Luigi yelled, and opened the passenger door, letting Timber hop inside. It had been awhile since Luigi had driven a car. He'd only driven once since entering into this other world, and the time before that he'd been in Brooklyn, driving the van when Mario couldn't.

They sped far away from the city as fast as they could, knowing that a two day's journey lie ahead of them.

* * *

The warm cackling heat of fire greeted Dimentio as he entered the throne room, where Bowser sat miserably talking to his closest advisors, Kammy and Kamek. Bowser looked up at the figure of Mario who walked closer and closer.

"When were you going to tell me, you miserable fool, that Luigi is still alive?" Dimentio yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Do you see now why he didn't tell you?" Kammy yelled. "Let me guess, now that you've found, so has Mario out, and now his soul won't die unless you kill Luigi with your own hands?!"

Dimentio hid his eyes. "That is exactly what will happen. And none of you, no one, will stand in my way." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Bowser looked around the room, until he was suddenly dragged off his feet by his tail and across the room.

"This is what I like most about having Mario's body," he heard. "I can throw you!" Bowser was then spun around by the tail and felt himself going faster and faster, until he was launched at the rock wall.

Dimentio had been knocked down by one of Kamek's spells, but Dimentio retaliated by shooting his own magical projectiles at the pair of koopawizards. The purple and black object hit them hard, throwing them to the ground, and allowing Dimentio total control over the situation.

Using Mario's fire power, Dimentio harnassed a ball or red fire in his hands and threatened to hit Bowser with it. The Koopa King, who was now on the ground, was as defeated as he could possibly be. He'd been might time after time by those gloved fists of Mario's and he'd experienced the wrath of Dimentio's evil might. Despite all this, he would not let himself fall so hard.

Bowser picked himself from the ruined floor and breathed fire at Dimentio, who leaped over the fire as if it were just a mere stick on the ground, and ran towards Bowser, launching his fire, mixed with the magical purple projectiles.

Bowser fell again, but by this time, the fighting had caused such noise that troops had begun to rush into the room to watch their king fall. Bowser finally gave up, and called on his troops, "Attack him at once!"

The koopas looked at Bowser, then at each other. To Bowser's horror, his own troops turned on him and stood behind Dimentio. The face of Mario sneered at Bowser, who's eyes were wide with fear.

"The tables turn so quickly, my koopa ally," Dimentio said. "Your forces will now obey me. And you shall be dealt with in an orderly fashion." Dimentio turned to the troops and bellowed, "Here is your fallen leader, too weak to stand. And here am I, the hope you have been searching for. I have the wit and power to lead you. Who do you choose to follow?"

The cries of Bowser's former troops were unanimous. The Koopa Troop was notorious for following whoever had the upper hand, and this time was no exception. Bowser stared dejectedly at Dimentio, who took in his victory by ordering the Koopa Troop to put Bowser in the most fortified cellar they had.

As Bowser was taken away from his throne room, he couldn't help but let the thought cross his mind… _Luigi better get here soon_.

* * *

Princess Daisy was not one to complain when she did not receive the best treatment considered acceptable for a princess. But when it came to being caged up, she demanded respect. Her along with Princess Peach, Prince Peasley, Prince Pine and all the other royal families had been detained into their own cages. Their crowns had been taken from them, and their faces were now dirty and sad.

They looked up as the doors to the dungeon burst open and koopas carried in Lord Bowser himself. The guards opened the cage, threw him in and locked the door, as if they hadn't just locked up their own king.

Peach covered her mouth in surprise and Daisy lifted her eyebrows in curiosity. No one spoke as Bowser sat up and growled in frustration, then slashed his claws at the stone walls that confined him, hardly making a scratch.

"Bowser," Prince Pine spoke up. "What has happened?"

Bowser continued to growl, until finally he said, "Luigi is alive." Everyone in the room sighed in relief, especially Daisy and Peach, who were moved to tears at the news of their friend.

"What does that have to do with your being here?" Peasley asked.

"I was betrayed, obviously," Bowser said, "by that little jester. He'll pay for this!"

"He's alive," Daisy said. "I can't believe Luigi is alive. And now he can come rescue us all." The new knowledge gave her hope, and she turned to Bowser. "Have all of your forces turned against you, Bowser?"

Bowser shook his head. "Kamek and Kammy are the only ones who wouldn't. But they're smart, so they'll probably pretend to be on Dimentio's side. Why?"

"Is there any way we can get them to help Luigi? I mean, he would rescue you, too…"

Bowser growled slightly and crossed his arms. "I guess… I've had to work with that guy once before, I guess I could again…"

"Great! Now you need to tell them to help Luigi, not hinder him, okay? Even at the cost of their lives."

"Of their lives? That's crossing the line."

It was Peach who spoke this time. "If Luigi fails then we all we stay here until Dimentio gets rid of us! That includes you!"

"…Fine…."

"This is disgraceful," Prince Peasley said. "Peasley should not have to be rescued like this…"

Peach and Daisy both rolled their eyes and said, "Get over yourself."

* * *

A/N: Yes, Prince Peasley. Haven't played Superstar Saga, so I all I know is that he's full of himself. And yeah, Mush Shroomstar. I'm so uncreative when it comes to naming things...


	16. Help

A/N: Whew! This is about a month overdue, I know. I went through a lot of author's moments though... I just tried to write, and I... couldn't. I guess I just needed a break from this story. But now that I got everything working again, I'll be fine. :) It's really nice to be writing this again. Summer break is here, so look for more updates, although I think this might have only about 2-4 chapters left. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Help

Kayla's paws flew over the ground as quickly as they would go, until she felt the sound of hollow metal against her claws. She halted, then turned back to the spot where she'd heard the noise. She tapped the spot again with a claw, and after hearing the same noise, she dug away the undergrowth and found a metal hatch.

Smiling at her success, Kayla ripped open the door with her teeth and then leaped down. She left the top open, hoping she would find what she wanted before she had to come back here. It was her first time in the underground, however, and she had no idea how long it would take for her to even reach her destination.

She ran down the dark tunnel, until a shout from behind stopped her. "Hey, you! Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around to see a toad running after her, and she bolted off into the distance, outrunning the small toad. What she came across at the end of the tunnel, however, shocked her. A giant plaza all lit up and teeming with people was what she found, and she leapt out into the open, getting some confused looks.

"Isn't that Princess Kayla?"

"It looks like her…"

"Where has she been all year?"

"Excuse me," Kayla finally asked some passersby. "Do you know where I can find Toadsworth? I need to speak to him."

The toad she'd asked looked her up and down, then pointed to one of the tunnels leading out of the plaza.

"Thank you so much," Kayla said, and then ran off down the tunnel.

She skidded to a stop as she heard growling behind her. Turning around, she faced five wolves, one of whom, a slender white wolf, stepped forward. The people in the plaza had stopped and now witnessed the confrontation. "You're not part of the nightwatch," she growled. "Who are you and how did you find this place?"

Kayla defended herself and growled back. "I'm Kayla, and I found this place by myself. You don't cover it well. I'm surprised the Demented haven't found it already."

Challenging her back, the white wolf growled louder and sprang at her, stopping soon enough just to spray dirt up in her eyes.

"What's going on here?"

All eyes turned to an old toad whose cap was brown with age. His cane smacked against the ground with each step, as he walked towards Kayla. "She is not our enemy. Let her go."

"Then who is she?" someone asked.

Kayla spoke this time, "I am the daughter of Silver, Kayla. And Claw City has been freed."

Excited murmurs grew throughout the toads, but Toadsworth remained still, looking straight at Kayla. "Well, we have much to talk about then, Kayla."

* * *

Kammy pulled the hood of her robe over her head and dashed through the Mushroom Kingdom castle, bumping into Kamek on the way.

"Kamek," she said in a harsh but low whisper. "Have you gathered the koopalings?"

"They won't listen to me!" he said back, then led the way to where the koopalings were.

"I don't understand what the big deal is!" Wendy was yelling.

"Yeah," Lemmy chimed in. "Why can't king dad just take back the koopa troop?"

"Because king dad wasn't smart enough to know that Dimentio would betray him!" Ludwig said.

"Enough of this!" Kammy yelled. "There is no time to explain. We need to find a safehouse. Koopalings, gather round." Kamek rushed over with the other koopalings.

"Kammy, do you have a place in mind?" Kamek asked urgently.

"I have an idea," she said. "Now, koopalings, join hands, we must not get lost. Kamek, are you ready?"

"Of course." The koopalings and the two magikoopas all joined hands, Kamek and Kammy waving their wands in the air, until an iridescent light engulfed them, leaving nothing behind.

The koopalings crashed down to the earth in an unknown place, in darkness. Larry was the first to get up from the pile of koopas, and walked over to the window, looking out. His mouth dropped, and he ran back to his siblings.

They looked around the house they were in, and Kammy marched to the front door. "I'm going to look around," she said, before leaving.

"Larry, what is it?" Roy asked his younger brother, who was motioning to the window.

"Look!" Larry said, jumping up and down.

"Wait a minute," Kamek said, walking over to the window before anyone else could. She gasped at what she saw, then ran outside to Kammy.

"What have you done?" he yelled, pointing his wand at Kammy. "You've taken us to _Claw City_? Of all the places? How could you?"

"Where else would we have gone? We need help!"

"Anywhere but here! And they won't help us! Why would they? They think we are the enemy!"

"We win them over, prove to them that our king is indeed in trouble."

"Yeah, and what do we do after we've told them that and after they've helped us? What will we do once Bowser's been rescued? Everything will just go back to normal? It can't! Not for what we've worked for!"

Kammy looked him in the eyes. "We must admit that we have lost, Kamek. Our reign is over, and we need to back down. Now, you go watch after the koopalings and plead with the inhabitants while I go speak to Bowser. We need a game plan."

Kamek was fuming, however, as he walked back to the house where the koopalings waited and Kammy teleported herself to the dungeon hold in the Mushroom Kingdom castle.

* * *

Bowser had settled himself in the far back corner of his cage, hiding in his shell, refusing to let anyone see him in this state.

"Ready?" a voice sounded from across the room. Peach moved her head to see Peasley and Prince Pine tossing back and forth an old moldy loaf of bread, aiming carefully between their cage bars.

She watched as the loaf flew up over Peasley's cage bars, then landed sadly on the top of Prince Pine's cage, just missing the gap between bars.

"Ah!' Prince Pine exclaimed, somewhat distressed. "Can we get it down?"

"If I had my sword with me," Peasley said sadly.

"Why don't you use your hair?" a loud voice boomed, and all eyes turned to see Bowser out of his shell.

"Hmm," Peasley said, hardly taking it as an insult. He flipped his hair at the old moldy loaf, and to no one's surprise, nothing happened. He jumped, but being a small bean, could not reach it. Prince Pine jumped and received the same results.

"No!" Peasley exclaimed, falling to his knees. "We just got a new thing to do and now it's gone! What are we going to do now?"

"Kammy?"

All eyes turned towards the direction of Bowser's cage, where Kammy, Bowser's faithful magikoopa stood. "How did you get in here?"

Kammy gave Bowser a look. "You didn't just ask that did you?"

"Well, get me out of here!"

"I can't do that your awfulness."

Bowser shook the bars of his cage. "What do you mean? Get me out of here so I can squash that plumber…" he growled.

"It's not that simple. I need to explain. More has happened since you were imprisoned. King Boo and his followers have fled. We can't find them, or at least, Kamek can't. Dimentio has complete control of the Koopa Troop. _You_, have none. Even if you tried to fight back, the koopa troop would only fight you back."

Bowser narrowed his eyes and crept to the back of his cage again. "We need to help Luigi then, don't we?" he asked, disappointed.

"Yes, Lord Bowser, it's the only way. The reason I came here is to seek your permission to do so. Do I have permission to help Luigi defeat Dimentio and the Koopa Troop?"

All the royals stayed silent as they waited for Bowser's response. "Yes."

"Wonderful," Kammy said. "I'll be on my way, then."

"Wait!" Prince Peasley yelled just as she was about to leave. "Can you get that loaf of bread down for us?"

Kammy waved her wand at the bread and it fell through the cracks into Prince Pine's cage. He caught it with delight, and Kammy left.

"Ready?" Prince Pine asked.

"Throw it!" Peasley yelled back, and so the game continued.

* * *

As Timber and Luigi drove on over the bridge of one of the Mushroom Kingdom Rivers , Luigi began to notice the gas meter was going down quickly. "Gas might be an issue," Luigi said, but Timber was all stretched out and sleeping in the backseat.

Just then, a flash of light appeared in front of the car, and, panicking to avoid it, Luigi drove the car into the railing. He screamed at the impact, then jumped out of the car to look at the damage.

Timber was now fully awake, and made his way to the front of the car.

"Excuse me, over here."

Luigi turned towards the voice, and saw Kammy standing in the middle of the road. "It took me forever to find you," she said. "What are you gaping at?"

Luigi shut his mouth. A growling sound came from the car, and Timber showed himself. "Stop your growling, puppy," Kammy said, wielding her wand. "I can turn you into a frog if I wish." Timber went quiet and made a confused look.

"Kammy, what are you doing here?" Luigi asked, ready to fight.

"Put your fists down. I've come to help. Bowser is imprisoned."

"Uh, isn't that a good thing?" Timber asked. "For us, I mean?"

"It's not good for anyone if Dimentio has taken his place!" Kammy shouted. "He's heartless! He will kill people to get his way! Bowser isn't even that cruel. You think people suffer now, wait."

"What about King Boo?" Luigi asked. "Can't he still veto Dimentio?"

"No. He's disappeared, run away. No one can find him, or at least, Kamek can't. You are our last hope Luigi. Dimentio has taken over the koopa troop and everything else. Bowser wishes for me, Kamek, and the koopalings to help in any way possible. We're on your side. You need to believe that."

"Alright, well…" Luigi began, but then yelled, "No! You guys always fool me! I'm not falling into your trap. So you can leave, I have to go save my brother."

"Luigi, let's talk this over, please," Timber pleaded.

"Yes, go talk with your wolf friend. Besides, your car looks totaled. Your not going anywhere," Kammy said. The car did look totaled, the front smashed up against the railing.

Timber and Luigi stepped away from the car and Kammy. "I think she's telling the truth," Timber whispered.

"But they always trick me!" Luigi explained. "If I fall into this trap and they capture me, it will be the end of the Mario bros. I can't let that happen, I have a duty. And so does my brother. It's to protect this kingdom, this world. That's why I have to save him. He's my bro, you know?"

Timber shifted his ears back. "I know, Luigi. You can't fail. But wither way, we have to go with her. Our car is totaled and we have no way to get there quickly. If you want, I'll stay behind and—"

"No, you're staying with me." Luigi turned around and yelled to Kammy. "Hey, we'll go with you. But if you betray us then… I think you know."

"Yes, yes, okay," Kammy said, somewhat in a rush. "Get whatever you need and hurry up." Timber and Luigi savaged what they could from the Mush Shroomstar and joined Kammy.

"We will be going to the outskirts of Toad Town.," she said. "Is that alright?"

Luigi and Timber both nodded, and, as instructed by Kammy, joined hand and paw. And in a quick burst of light, the three were gone, the car still steaming against the railing.

* * *

A/N: the Peasley and Prince Pine part was my fave. What other fun would you have but a moldy loaf of bread if you were locked up for a year? XD And I got superstar saga, so I threw in the hair thing.


	17. Into Toad Town

A/N: Well, at least I'm updating something. Back to Brooklyn will be up soon my friends, promise, sometime next week since I'll be on vacation. :D Have fun with this one!

* * *

CHAPTER 17: Into Toad Town

Lars' ears perked up as he turned around to see Diego biting down on his tail. He'd been instructed to remain quiet, along with Storm and Misty. Diego released his tail and pointed his nose the opposite way, and Lars followed him down the path.

Storm sat quietly under the shade of a tree, while Kayla sat with Misty out on outlook. "Get lost?" Storm asked Lars.

"Kind of," he whispered back. Storm just grunted in reply, stretched, and then lay his head sleepily on his paws.

"Kayla," Diego said, and the young wolf princess walked over to him. "What does it look like out there?"

"You should come with me," she instructed him, and she led him past the outlook and to the edge of the ridge. Toad Town sat in front of them, glowing from the remaining light of the setting sun. Little movement remained, except for the area surrounded the castle that stood over the houses like a threatening, dark giant.

"They have very weak defenses right now, except they seem to be screening to road to Beanbean Kingdom," Kayla explained. She shifted her paws uneasily.

"Maybe they're expecting someone to come," Diego suggested.

Kayla grew worried. "They don't know he's alive, do they?" she asked nervously. "There's no way they could know…"

"There's not a doubt in my mind that they do. Luigi fought for Claw City. They've seen his face." Kayla's ears folded back. "Why are you worried? This is good news for us. It means that they're worried. They think they might lose."

Diego turned around and dashed back into the woods. "Get ready, pack! Luigi needs our assistance tonight!"

* * *

It felt as if so much time had passed from when Luigi was standing at the bridge with Kammy and Timber, but in fact, none had passed at all.

He felt a nudge and looked to see that Timber was urging him forward. "Right," Luigi said to himself and then grabbed the hammer he'd taken with him.

"I'm leaving you here," Kammy said. "If you need any assistance, I will be watching you."

"Huh?" Timber asked, confused.

"I have my ways of watching you. If you're ever in a bad spot then I'll come to your aid. I just thought that I would let you know. But when it comes to facing Dimentio, there is nothing I can do to help you there."

Luigi nodded, "I understand." He looked up, as Kammy disappeared, at the monstrous castle that loomed ahead. "Well, we better head into Toad Town."

"_Into _Toad Town?" Timber asked. "Wait, why don't we just, uh, skirt around it? I mean, there might be a lot of troops there…"

"We can't be afraid now," Luigi said. "Because I'm not afraid, and I won't let my brother die. Especially not to that heartless beast…"

Timber growled in response, and they charged down towards Toad Town.

* * *

"_You are to leave as soon as possible, now if you can. A plane is being made ready for you. Hopefully you can reach there before Timber and Luigi. Who here is willing to risk their pack for the sake of us all?"_

_Cries rose in the air, howls and yips and growls of encouragement. One wolf stepped forward, smaller than the others. "Timber was in our pack. We know him best. If we may, Toadsworth."_

_The old toad raised his brows at the small bulky wolf. "Of course! It is arranged then, get to Claw City as soon as you possibly can. Kayla, you are to come with me."_

_Kayla fidgeted with her paws then ran to catch up with him. "Toadsworth, I'd rather not stay," she said to him. _

_Toadsworth turned around, simply saying nothing. _

"_I want to help. And you know that I am in my right to go with them." She stared at him defiantly. He nodded. "Of course you are, do as you may. My people will migrate to Claw City for the time being. Is that alright with you?"_

"_Yes, now I must leave. I will see you much later, Toadsworth."_

"_Let's hope we meet again soon, princess."_

* * *

"Storm, come with me, Kayla, you take Lars and Misty. We split up and see if we can find them. Howl when you do." Diego rushed out the orders, and then led the way into Toad Town, Storm quick on his heels.

Claw City was nothing compared to how destroyed Toad Town was. Few koopas were on guard, but it seemed as if they weren't needed. Even if the toads had been determined and courageous enough to try escape, there was no way they could get very far without falling over from exhaustion.

Storm's heart broke at the sight of starving toads, who had little to no food.

Diego swirled around, then adjusted his ears, pointing in the direction of the sound he was concentrating on. Storm alerted himself and heard the faint footsteps of koopas and a few goombas. Diego and Storm quickly found themselves hiding spots and listened as the enemies approached.

"Emperor Dimentio!" A koopa said. "If you ask me, that's the most unoriginal title. We should call him Lord Dimentio, defeater of King Boo and Lord Bowser! Who calls themselves an emperor anyways?"

Once the enemies were mere feet from Storm, he leapt out, tackling two to the ground and slashing them with his sharp claws.

"Storm!" Diego yelled out in anger, but he had no choice but to join the fight. They won easily, the koopas and goombas running off. Storm chased them, catching one by the shell and then pinning him to the ground so he couldn't retreat into his shell.

"What did you say?!" Storm said in pure anger.

"What?" The koopa asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You said 'Lord Dimentio, defeater of Bowser and Boo.' What did you mean by that?" Diego sat back as Storm interrogated his victim. Though he was somewhat mad at the young wolf, he too was curious about what the koopa said.

"What? That was nothing… I…" Storm pressed his paw down harder on the koopas neck. "Fine… Okay, it might have been yesterday or a few days ago… I really can't remember…"

"Tell me what happened," Storm spat in the koopa's face.

"Alright! Dimentio took over the throne! He drove out King Boo and his forces and then defeated Bowser."

"Bowser is dead?!"

"No, just being held prisoner, right now. Along with the other royal families."

Storm growled, paced away from the koopa, then ran back rabidly lashing at the koopa's shell and then throwing him at the nearest wall with his teeth. The koopa's shell cracked violently, and it scurried away, whimpering.

Storm's fury was not yet abated, though, and he continued to pace, swiping his paws at the ground. Diego had never seen the happy-go-lucky wolf so angered before, and it scared him somewhat.

"Why are you angry?" he asked.

Storm turned to Diego, growling, fangs bared. "Why aren't you? Don't you realize what this means? Dimentio is the only one who has to be defeated now!"

"You should be happy you selfish wolf!" Diego yelled. "Dimentio is the only one left!"

"Well, thanks Captain Obvious."

"Oh, good your humor is still intact. I was beginning to worry about you."

"You don't get it," Storm said, shaking his head, still fuming.

"Well then, explain!"

Storm sighed, his energy spent. "Dimentio is the only one left to defeat. You remember what that Merlin guy said all that time ago. Luigi is the only one who can defeat Dimentio in the end. You remember, right? Well, we can't help him anymore. There's nothing for us to do. We can't help him."

Diego finally understood. "You're upset because you can't help. Storm, we can still help. We're going to go find Luigi and Timber, and then we're going to help them to the castle. That is how we will help. Follow me."

Diego ran down the broken street, and with newfound courage, Storm followed after him.

* * *

Timber's nose had been working hard that night. He could've sworn he smelt Diego and Kayla, and was therefore determined to find them. Luigi didn't want to be rude and tell him that they should get to the castle, but there was no doubt that they needed help.

"This way," Timber whispered.

He led Luigi down another street, until Timber stopped and lifted his head. "The scent stops here…" Timber was then tackled to the ground by a brown wolf that had leapt from behind a pile of rubbish.

Timber picked himself up and prepared to fight back, when he saw that it was Misty. Lars and Kayla came from their hiding spots as well, and greeted Luigi and Timber.

"What are you all doing here?" Luigi asked.

"We came to help you fight Bowser and Dimentio," Kayla explained. "We thought that we would tackle Bowser while you fight Dimentio."

Timber folded back his ears. "You didn't hear," Luigi said. "Dimentio took over. Bowser's being held captive. Kammy told us everything, she's one of Bowser's magikoopas, and she helped us get here quicker. We've already been here for a day."

"Well, that sure does make things… different," Misty said. "We flew here; landed quite a ways from Toad Town so they wouldn't see us."

"We'll help you get to the castle, anyways," Kayla said. "In the meantime…" Kayla lifted her head and let out a long and low howl. Lars, Misty and even Timber eventually joined in, each of their howls different, but all coming together to make a beautiful harmonic sound.

Luigi wished the noise would have lasted longer, but a banging noise behind him made the wolves stop. Suddenly their beautiful howling had turned into harsh and violent growling. They all stepped towards the noise, Luigi secretly wishing he could also make some threatening noise.

"Who's there?" Timber growled, and his name was called from up above.

"Timber!" a familiar voice called again, and Storm came trotting into view, with Diego behind him. "You thought we couldn't hear you?" Storm asked, gleefully.

"We never said that," Kayla said.

"Never mind him," Diego said. "He's always running his mouth and such. We need to stop wasting time and get to the castle. The sooner Dimentio is defeated the sooner we can leave."

"Did you guys hear about Bowser, though?" Storm said, and everyone nodded in response. "Oh… Let's go then!"

Luigi sighed. These wolves were all sync with each other, and he felt out of pace alongside them. The only person who could fix that was trapped inside that castle, and the only person who could save him was himself.

* * *

A/N: It's down to the wire, people. n.n


End file.
